


Kingsman Jones

by AwatereJones, meretrixvilis



Series: Kingsmen [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, F/M, Gen, Kingsman Family, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 41,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/pseuds/meretrixvilis
Summary: This is a Meretrixvilis idea so ... blame her. I do for most things ya know ... she's lucky I love her so much with her crazy, hairbrained ... brilliant stories she whipsers to me. My lovely friend, i love you. So ... Ianto has many secrets ... they will come om wave as we learn he is more than just a double agent. The Kingsmen Verse is born. NOT Canon and Alt Verse.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Kingsmen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615687
Comments: 102
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto stood back watching Owen struggle ineffectively with the Blowfish as Jack lay nearby totally dead. Again. Gwen staggering into the picture with her gun swinging loosely in her hand. She stood next to Ianto and watched for a while

"Owen? Gonna cuff him or fuck him?" she finally asked.

"Fuck you!" Owen snapped as he finally got a cuff on and looked at her with triumph as the cracking of the other cuff sounded and then his face changed. Ianto sighed softly as he folded his arms and canted his head.

"Don't tell me" Gwen said softly "He's cuffed the other one to himself again right?"

"I seriously do not know if it's deliberate at this point" Ianto agreed "Go get Jack's Webley for him would you love? You can present it to him."

He then walked over to seize the back of Owen's shirt, dragging him to his feet and undoing the cuff with one fluid motion then resetting them in the correct man's wrist. The Blowfish still stunned from the taser he had employed during the struggle.

"Ta" Owen said softly "Don't' tell Tosh I did that. Again."

"No matter" Ianto replied calmly "you go the job done. Good work Doctor."

Owen puffed his chest as he dragged the Blowfish to his feet and marched him towards the SUV, Gwen kneeling by Jack as he roared back to life, sitting up and looking around owlishly before accepting his piece and getting to his feet.

"Where is the other one?"

"Got away" Gwen said softly.

"Gwen winged it." Ianto offered "I think it's dead behind the dumpster."

Gwen swung to look at him then ran to see, Jack giving Ianto a look that no one saw before schooling his features to watch her reappear with a whoop of glee "Nailed him!"

"Ianto?" Jack said softly as they started for the SUV but the young man was quick to dart out of his reach when he raised a hand to grip his elbow. Damn he was wily.

"Sir."

"Ianto … please. Can we have a moment later? To talk?" Jack was never one to plead, didn't believe in it but as those steely grey eyes slid to focus on his, he felt a moment of panic. Ianto considered then looked down at his feet for a moment before he nodded. One brief nod.

Jack let out his breath with relief.

.

.

.

.

.

The team were working out in the main Hub as Jack sat on the edge of his desk, looking at the well polished Welshman before him.

"Ianto … Gwen didn't get the fish right? You helped" Jack accused.

"Yes. I threw my shoe at him" Ianto's bland reply was not unexpected as he glared openly at Jack.

"Ianto … come on. I know things have been hard since Lisa but …" Ianto's flinch had Jack pausing for a moment before pressing on "I would like us to get back on an even keel. Please. You gave up your entire life in London to come here … to try and safe her. I know that. I appreciate the fact you chose to stay. I am beyond relived you chose that option but … you are not really here. Not really. You are so … apart."

"But I always was" Ianto's frown deepened "What do you mean? I was exploited, separated and segregated for my entire time here. Why make out it's something new? No one here cared a toss about me as long as their coffee was hot and their reports were finished for them."

"you know that is not entirely fair is it. You made sure it was that way. You distanced yourself from day one. Well … apart from me" Jack pushed off from the desk as the conversation became uncomfortable.

"Yes. Well. No worries there now is there" Ianto's eyes narrowed with anger "It's been made perfectly clear that distance is preferred there as well. Don't you worry about that Sir. I will NEVER make that mistake again!"

"Mistake?" Jack asked with a snort "So … it was not a distraction? All be it a distraction it a lovely bespoke three piece suit. A distraction all the same, to keep me from noticing your little side project. Right?"

Ianto blinked and for a moment Jack saw something flash before Ianto cleared his threat and tipped his hed back to look at him down his pert nose "Yes. That was exactly it. Just a means to an end. It is the end …so … no need to pretend now."

Jack stood long after Ianto had bowed and left the room, staring at the spot where for moment he had last seen the man that had been in his bed once upon a time, that soft face and gentle moan as breath feathered against his cheek, arms around him while they rocked together to music. For a moment there… the mask has slipped and Jack had seen it.

Pain.

Jack leaned back against his desk not feeling the least bit happy about that exchange just then. Instead of coming away vindicated or feeling like he had somehow made his point, all it proved was that he still had no idea how this one ticked.

A small voice in the back of his head not unlike that of his former partner hissed 'like a fucking time bomb Javic' and Jack smiled wanly as he snorted at himself.

Yes.

That enigma in a three piece was definitely more than meets the eye.

And it was driving him insane.


	2. careful banter in company

"A gentleman always wears a double cuff . And these are made with reinforced cotton to handle the heavy cuff-links I wear." Ianto was explaining patiently to Toshiko as she sat watching him change out a soiled shirt.

"So … it feels a little stiff" she said as she fingered the cuff that had been stained blue with Gerkilon blood "It is the thread count or something?"

"It's the Kevlar" Ianto replied as he glanced over at it and she laughed at him, rising to fold it and flick it at the bin. She glanced at the little label on the inside seam.

"Kingsman?"

"Since 1849, Kingsman have clothed the world's most powerful individuals" Ianto relied softly "London was first opened by my Great-grandfather. My Grandy also worked there, and my father … well … he was a disappointment. Broke the chain. His brother though …well. He is a true gentleman, so English he burps the national anthem for fucksake" Ianto sighed "Me Mam was Welsh … something else that seemed to rankle the firm. Mind you … my father being a family fuck up was sad too."

"So … You got your style from your Grandy? We've never talked about that." she asked as she walked over to pick up the shirt that hadn't made it, her aim was shocking.

"My father died when I ws young so my Uncle and Grandy took me under their wing. Called me their little Dragon like it was funny. They like things like that, anything to do with King Arthur and the round table, you know? The knights and the king … code names and such they and their friends called each other. Since I was not a K…of an age to be one of them … they called me their little mad dragon to recognise the welsh blood."

"So ... one of them was Arthur then?" she giggled. "Makes sense. I rmember an Arthur there somewhere."

Ianto smiled as he nodded and then his body language changed and Toshiko knew before she even looked that Gwen was about to enter the changing rooms. And there she was. "Wondered where you two were."

"Ah, good. We need a third one for the physical test" Ianto said as he rose and faced her, "Remove your clothing. It's best done naked with jello."

"Stop it" Gwen laughed as she waved a hand at him and made to leave, calling to Toshiko "Jack is looking for you."

"I'll be right there" she called back "Just making sure the jello is out of my hair"

Laugh that faded as Gwen walked away and Toshiko glanced at Ianto with amusement "You know. You come across as a stuffy suit but every now and then … you are a blast. You know that Mister Jones?"

"I have been told" Ianto nodded "My instructor told me I was one of the most promising and terrifying student he had ever had in heavy ordinance training actually. In all his years he had never feared someone before but apparently … I am a right nutter when it comes to getting a bang."

"A bang?" Jack's voice echoed as he walked towards them down the corridor "You looking for a bang Mister Jones?"

The moment it left his mouth Jack knew it had come out wrong, Ianto's' face paling as Toshiko laughed and behind Jack Gwen's face hardened to show jealously in the fact Jack was clearly making a statement.

"I can assure you Captain … any …. Banging… will not bother you any more" Ianto hissed as he pushed past him, Jack trying got hook his elbow but once again meeting air as Ianto evaded his touch. Toshiko shook her head at Jack sadly as she followed Ianto.

Jack tuned to watch them go, finally seeing Gwen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Will you ever forgive him?"

Ianto glanced at Toshiko as he reached for the heavy blast doors that separated the staff quarters from the main Hub and he hesitated as he considered then sighed "Honestly Tosh? I don't know. Should I? I mean … I know you all forgave me but … does that mean I have to as well? Just yet?"

"And until you forgive yourself you can't forgive him?" she saw the weird logic.

"Yeah. I almost destroyed the world for love… and love is what saved me. But … did I deserve it? Did he mean it? Or was this some cosmic joke. I don't know. Had he not immediately challenge me …. Not straight away denied that very love that had saved me … well. Maybe it would be easier but as I knelt there with his gun to my head all I felt was ….. pain. I can forgive many things … in my life I have had to but a betrayal of the heart is a hard thing to swallow."

"You could explain to him. He does seem to have an inkling about your people so … if you explained who she was to you. The real reason you were trying got save her then … maybe…" Tosh sighed as Ianto shook his head in a single sharp motion to answer her as tell her someone was coming and to change the subject.

She stepped through the door as he held it for her like the gentleman he was, wondering if she was ever going to break the encryptions now the only chip that had retained the critical information had died along with Lisa.

Time was running out to save the world.

Again.


	3. looking back is not always a good thing

_Three prison-hard thugs are sprawled on the couch watching TV. A huge intimidating man called Hew waddles in and plops down in front of his boss Connor who sits behind a large desk. Tosses an envelope onto the desk. Connor drops the envelope on an antique scale - sees it's correct - and slides it into the top drawer. Pours a shot for Hew... When the door opens and Ianto Jones steps inside._

_Heads turn. The fat welsh bastards are eyeballing up Ianto like lions do Antelope. Connor sneers "You lost, Pal?"_

_Ianto hesitates. Makes his way to the desk. Places a card in front of him. "You gave this to one of your women the other night."_

_Connor looked at Hew then said calmly "I give out lots of cards. You want pussy, pal? You still get it up?"_

_Chuckles from everybody. Ianto waits for it to stop. "I'm here about a certain girl."_

_Connor waits. Ianto continues "Name's Lisa. She has been missing for almost a week … I am told she is one of yours and you are … punishing her."_

_The room gets quiet. "I think you have the wrong address, pal."_

" _I'm not a cop or anything. I just want to help her." Ianto assures them as Connor studies the man in front of him._

" _These girls. They represent an investment to you. I understand that." Ianto glances around at the other guys. "I can give you ten thousand dollars. It's all I have."_

" _You want to give me ten thousand dollars. For what?"_

" _Her freedom."_

_Connor looks at Ianto. Another heartsick John "This whore. What's her name again?"_

" _Lisa."_

_Connor is pretending to think "Doesn't ring a bell. Whoever she is she must really know how to suck cock."_

_The muscle laugh. Connor turns to them and waves a hand as he asks "Believe this guy? Gonna give me ten thousand for one pussy. Must be Ferrari pussy... (to Ianto) How many fucks you got left, man? Enough you pay ten thousand I guess."_

_Connor turns cancer serious. "The fuck you think you are? Come in here and offer money for my girl. Ten thousand. Why not forty thousand? Four hundred thousand? You fucking Toffs think you can come into my place of business and buy whatever you want!? You think you set the price? Fucking beautiful black girl... You fucking insult me."_

_All eyes boring in on Ianto. An eternity of silence. Then Connor bursts out laughing. "Look... he almost wet his pants! I'm fucking with you, man. You got big balls coming here. I like that. Okay. Be Mr. White Knight. The fuck do I care."_

_Connor holds out his hand._

" _Ten thousand for the pussy..." Ianto takes it. Then Connor adds "A month."_

_Ianto goes to pull away but Connor tightens his grip. "You think one-time payment? For pussy like that?" Lets go of Ianto's hand. "Go home and jerk off ten thousand times. Then come back. She be used up then and I sell her to you. She be a good floppy slash then, not so … nosey. I may cut off her nose for poking it about in my business. I fucked her good … we all did and touched her up so when she is healed and can work again … this will pay us back for the downtime."_

_Ianto realizes that's it. Turns towards the door._

_Connor nods to one of the Muscle who grabs a six-inch blade from a table and shoves it up his sleeve. Moves behind Ianto as Ianto reaches for the door knob. Only Ianto does something unexpected..._

_HE LOCKS IT._

_Turns. Half-lidded. Dull. Like a tiger. With the detachment of a predatory animal... A series of frozen pictures flashing through Ianto's head - mind calculating and evaluating a thousand details in a millisecond ... PARTS OF THE ROOM FADE AWAY. The unimportant parts to Ianto anyway. Walls, doors, furniture, faces... Leaving only what's necessary to him: The glass edge of a shelf. The Dragon Tattoo covering the carotid on the man's neck, the handle of a knife in the man's waistband... the throbbing heartbeat in the centre of the second man's chest... The shot glass on the edge of a table... The third man's eye and the outline of a gun under his coat... And the fork. Weapons and targets disconnected from any sense of humanity. The eye measuring the distance between the objects and the time it will take him to kill everyone in the room. This has all happened... in the blink of Ianto's eye. The lens covering his eye seems to alter as it calculates with him, thank the gods he upgraded from the frames._

" _OK then" Ianto said to himself "Time to be The Man."_

_What happens next defies explanation. There is form and elegance to it. It's not just graceful or flashy… it is brutal and beautiful at the same time. Ianto snapping the glass shelf in two... the jagged edge hisses through the first man's neck - slaying the dragon - an opera of blood enters the air... Ianto already across the room. Planting the fork deep into the heart of the second man... The others halfway to their feet when Ianto scoops the Gold shot glass from the table, ramming it into the eye socket of the third man, driving it deep enough to enter the man's brain... Man quivering like a frog in a science experiment... Connor's hand coming out of the desk drawer with a .45... Ianto already pulling the trigger of the gun inside eyesocket's pocket... Blowing Connor's hand off at the wrist... hand and gun twisting into the air like a dead bird... Ianto catching the head of the fourth man. Using his weight and leverage to snap the neck with a nauseating crunching sound... Ianto steps back... As the men fall around him. Heartbeats, the rush of blood, the sigh of breath... all cease. The room now ungodly quiet._

_Ianto drops back to earth as gently as an autumn leaf... shoots his cuffs._

_Connor is gasping for breath. Hyperventilating. Handless arm aspirating blood into the carpet. Good hand fumbling with his Cell Phone... Ianto crouches beside him. Takes Connor's Cell from his hand. Voice quiet and devoid of smugness. "Your heart's beating three times its normal rate, trying to keep your blood pressure up. That's why you're having trouble breathing. But you're losing too much blood. In 30 seconds your heart will give up and go into cardiac arrest. Your body'll shut down and you'll slowly suffocate. It's going to suck to be you. (beat) So I need you to concentrate and listen to me... "_

_Connor's eyes find Ianto. "I want you to think about the girl. The one you beat and raped. I want you to know her life is going to go on while yours is going to end on this filthy carpet with no one giving a shit. I also want you to understand that you died over ten thousand dollars. If you had taken it everything would have been different. I gave you an out but you didn't take it. Guys like you never do. I will find where you have her and she will be free … you will just be dead"_

_Connor's eyes register the last words before they go blank._

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke with a soft intake of breath, as he does when dreaming of his kills. They all haunt him. All of them. Especially Lisa.


	4. looking too closely?

Jack was thinking about Lisa too. About many things and strangely the crime scene Ianto had created in his dream was also on Jack's mind.

.

.

.

_The scene of Ianto's decimation now empty and dark. Bodies gone but walls and floor like a Pollack canvas. Jack stands in the centre of the room as Owen and Gwen work around him. No one saying anything for the longest time. Can't see their faces._

_But their movements are those of annoyance. Not used to not knowing._

" _No forced entry. No defensive wounds. Not one of them got their pieces out." Gwen says as she looks around with a frown "Security cameras in the restaurant worked fine. Till 8:02. Then they mysteriously go down for 8 minutes. 8:10 they're back on and these guys are dead."_

_All those present are silent. All eyes go to one man in particular. Owen asks "What do you want to do?"_

.

.

.

.

Jack sighed as he fingered the file again, remembering the splatter and that fucking eyeball in the shot glass, so calmly placed on the counter like it was an overgrown olive in there or something.

That case had haunted them … the vicious beauty of it. He had suspected several people of doing it .. I mean .. no one man was capable of such a thing right? Jack sat back and considered more, Ianto arriving at his back door mere days later with those tight trousers and preppy hair. And nice arse … and amazing mouth… well.

It was only now that Jack was seeing that he had judged with the wrong bran, Little Captain had cheered even as Big Captain should have taken a knee for a second to consider the fact one of T1's best archivists has suddenly requested a transfer here mere days after a massive bloodbath had occurred on this side of the border.

Well … how would you know that right? I mean … it had all the hallmarks of a bloods assassin … or Time Agent. Jack had been unnerved with the viciousness of the actions .. had actually scanned for John Hart most of that evening and following day just to reassure himself it had not been the former lover here to gut people like fish. No. Jack was now forming a new opinion on this open file … one he didn't much like but knew deep down was the only one that made sense.

Fuck.

Talk about being played like a bloody violin.

.

.

.

.

Toshiko and Ianto walk the stalls as the Twilight Market starts to get into gear, the piece of tat in her hand a steal at just ten bob. It was a weapon of dangerous proportions and once timed in could take out a city block. Thank the gods they had seen it on the table amongst the glassware and figurines.

This is their third time sweeping this place tonight. Every Saturday night … regular as clockwork at nine they pass the Shooting Booth.

"That father and son are back. Trying again." Toshiko whispers to Ianto "Look. Dedication."

Father handing over his last dollar only to get the same result. Takes his kid's hand and about to slink off when... Ianto barks "Give the man a Sponge Bob toy already."

All three heads turn. Ianto standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Guy's been here every Saturday night for two months. Paid for the sponge ten times over." Ianto explains.

"Who are you? The Carnival police? Hit all six targets win the sponge guy." The vendor points to sign "Or can't you read."

And there's that look again. Ianto steps to the counter and drops a dollar bill into the barker's sweaty palm. Turns to the father. "This one's on me."

Lifts the beat up air rifle... adjusts the aim and... BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! All six targets nailed dead centre in milliseconds. The vendor stands there slack-jawed as Ianto reaches over the stall with those long arms and grabs the LARGEST Sponge Bob then hands it to the Father. Kid's eyes like saucers. Places the rifle back into the Vendor.

"Site's six degrees off to the left. I'd fix that if I were you." As he walks off Ianto calls back "And I'll be back to check."

Toshiko giggles softly as she shakes her head. The child whoops for joy.

.

.

.

.

Jack tosses the file back on the desk and opens the drawer beside him in his desk, reaching in to pull out a small box that he slowly rotated in his fingers as he considers things, and then he pops it open. The ring box does not contain a diamond … but a chip.

He stares at this small seemingly insignificant piece of petal for a long time before snapping the lid closed and leaning back in his chair to think some more. Then he replaces the box in the desk, sliding the drawer shut so the piece of … whatever the fuck this is… that he pulled from the dead woman's pulp that was her brain is no longer mocking him in the open.

Ianto had gone over her body … he had watched the footage as Ianto wept and carefully poked around in the skull for something, his shoulders dropping when he realised it was gone.

Jack glances at the drawer once more.

What to do. What to do.

Jack pours another drink.

.

.

.

**Well done those of you who recognised a Denzel Washington movie as the inspiration for that fight scene. I looooove Denzel. Sexy. Dangerous. Funnilly enough I watched the second movie first, then found the first one months later. You never know what I might use for inspiration ... or bastardize for a good cause.**


	5. really?

The rain has the street outside quiet. A construction worker, exhausted from his shift walks up to the diner, hard hat, lunch bucket. A man wearing a doorman's uniform from a nearby luxury hotel is reading a newspaper as he finishes his piece of pie. The Construction Guy grabs the table near the window. He motions to a woman behind the counter with a name tag that says her name is Cheryse as he barks "Coffee."

Cheryse pours a cup and carries it out to the guy.

"Egg sandwich, a ham roll. With cheese." The man says without a please or thank you in sight. Cheryse nods and heads back into the kitchen.

Ianto reading. Doorman checks the scores. Quiet.

Construction guy stirs cream into his cup. The only sound is the clinking of the spoon. The crinkle of paper. Doorman folds his Daily News and leaves. Quiet. Construction guy sips his coffee. Yawns. Long day. Ianto pours more hot water over his tea bag. Looks around for something. Then across the room to Construction Guy's table and finds it. Bowl of sugar packets. Walks over.

"Can I grab a sugar?"

Construction guy slides the bowl towards Ianto. About to go back to his coffee when his eyes catch sight of Ianto's table. On it a bowl full of sugar packets. Looks up just as Ianto throws the steaming cup of coffee from the man's meal in his face.

Construction Guy's scream is cut off as Ianto's hand cracks the man's windpipe. Construction Guy drops off his chair – the Mac-10 Machine Pistol under his coat clatters to the floor. Ianto looks towards the street... Just as the windows explode in a hail of glass as automatic weapon fire strafing the interior.

Ianto bellies to the floor.

Arms pulling down tables as shields... Ianto opens his umbrella that had sat beside him while grabbing a table knife and jamming it into a wall outlet... A flash and the electricity shorts out. Everything plunged into darkness. Except for the laser tracers that dot the room followed by bullets that destroy everything...30 calibre shells shredding walls, furniture, glassware... every possible square inch of space.

At the rear of the diner Cheryse stumbles from the back confused... bullets dance across the counter ripping up the Formica... About to cut Cheryse to shreds when... Ianto tackles Cheryse to the floor while covering them both with the umbrella that seems bullet proof just as... The deadly fusillade of metal sprays over them. Ianto laying his body over Cheryse until... The shooting stops... Silence. Far off a car alarm blares. Somewhere a baby cries... The last piece of glass drops with a gentle ping.

Someone is running down a side street, away from the noise and past a black van that is idling a half a block down from the Diner... his breath short, his stride long and the immaculate suit not unlike Ianto's. The black frames on his face housing glass that glints in the streetlights, a hand slaps the comer if a building as he swings himself around the corner to head for a tram that is slowly pulling away from a stop.

Outside the diner five large men are dressed in black. Suppressed HK 416's with Holographic Scopes and Thermal-mounted Screens... Laser sights dancing across every surface. Team Leader looks to 3, 4 and 5 and gestures them to the back alley... Team Leader and his cohort step into the Diner like shadows.

Inside the van two armed killers sit in the front seat listening in on the coms. In the back we can see GPS satellite feeds, monitors with video images of the diner and the surrounding streets while in the corner of one screen a little red dot is blinking…changing … becoming … a dragon? the Boss and his Three Men watch intently. Boss leans into the radio mic "I'm waiting for the fucking confirmation!"

Leader and Cohort sweep the room. Nothing but the barely breathing Construction Guy. Moving around the counter towards the back...

Ianto drags Cheryse and shoves her under a counter. Hesitates then leaves the umbrella covering her.

Thug 3, 4 and 5 converge on the Diner's fire exit door.

Ianto steps around boxes of canned goods and reaches for Fire Door EXIT... 3, 4 and 5 on either side of the door. Guns raised... Eyes riveted to the handle... SOUND OF METAL ON BRICK... 5 looks up... Air Conditioning Unit falling out of the wall and crushing his skull... 3 and 4 distracted just enough for ... the back door the explode open - Ianto like the blade of a scythe. Grabs 3 before he can raise his weapon. Using his body as a shield as 4 fires... Bullets hitting 3 centre mass. 3's gun going off and blowing holes across 4's chest.

Team Leader and cohort stepping out to find the bodies and NO IANTO. Stares down the inky blackness of the Alley... Leader flicks the switch on his weapon-mounted screen. He starts weeping across the darkness... Electrical boxes on the sides of buildings, power lines above glowing red and orange... anything radiating heat above 72 degrees appears. Further down the Alley... heat is running along the brick and cement walls to dance across the screen like spider veins.

Green tinged Night Vision on the cohort's screen. Trash and rats... The alley narrowing. No place to hide... Movements precise and efficient. Screen showing a BLIP. Then... a heat image of a warm body on the other side of a dumpster.

Cohort stops walking, frowning as a small red dragon starts to dance across his screen … the information flickering away. Leader positions for a clear shot. Hears a hissing the second he pulls the trigger... Hollow Points blowing through the metal Dumpster. Hitting stone wall. Sparking and... Igniting the broken gas line... WHOOSH! Knife-like wall of flame pierces the dark alley... blinding them... they are Ripping off goggles... Ianto is coming out from behind the wall of fire ... WHAM! Throats, arms, tendons snapping. Bodies collapsing … Ianto not having broken stride as they fall... Keeps moving as the van doors slide open at last, the two assassins jumping out... Hitting the Alley on a dead run. Seeing Ianto disappear around the final corner... Getting to the... end of the alley. The street lights are out. They are walking Into complete darkness. Too inky to see anything except the glow of their laser sights ... They stop and listen for Ianto. Tasting blood... They hear the rumble a split second before the bright lights of the tram hits them!

It roars over them killing them instantly as it roars by… after it's gone... Ianto steps out from a recessed doorway in the street. He looks at the screws from the air conditioning unit that were tossed for the Tram window now at his feet and snorts.

"Nice one Eggsy" he mutters as he starts to walk calmly away. "Tosh? Clean up aisle three."


	6. zappy

"Tosh?" Ianto calls out as he enters the Hub, skipping down the steps to find her working feverishly at her station.

"Got it … they really wanted you. Sent it through to the others" she says softly, Ianto patting her shoulder as the little red dragon on her screen that was identical to the one on the other screens in the van waves enthusiastically.

"you know … they really lost out when they scrubbed you out. Seriously, they had no idea what they threw away Missy." Ianto snorts as he taps the screen "Hello Myfanwy."

.

.

.

.

An upscale Loft in London. A plaque on the wall was a business award, given to one Teddy Clarkson for some yearly shit conference. The photo next to it is of the man himself, shaking hands with the local Mayor.

Clarkson is on a treadmill running hard. Has been for some time. Massive chest heaving as he pushes himself to the limit.

A large shower already running. Clarkson stops running and walks confidently through the apartment and into the shower to shove his head under the steaming water. Letting the stream run over his face. Looks down and realizes the water is pooling at his feet. The drain is plugged. Bends down to open it... When lights go out.

"What the..." Clarkson slides opens the glass door and sees... a young man sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. Across the room from the shower. An electrical cord pulled from a lamp in his hand, ends stripped bare. Eggsy stares at Clarkson. A dark, hollow stare. Plugs the cord in. Clarkson starting to step out of the shower when Eggsy tosses the cord out like a fishing cast.

It hits the water at Clarkson's feet sending a shock through his body. Moving him back into the shower. Eggsy pulls the cord back.

"Who are you?" Clarkson demands with open fear.

Eggsy stays quiet. Clarkson tries to move again. Eggsy snaps out the cord - shocking him again. Clarkson jumps back. Room filling with steam now... Eggsy's image is getting faint. Ghost-like. Begins touching the two ends of the cord together. Lighting his face through the mist in brief hypnotic flashes. Clarkson stays frozen in the shower.

"You don't know who you're fucking with." Clarkson snarls.

"I know exactly what you are"

"If you did, this would be the last place you'd..." Eggsy throws the cord again. Hits the water... this time he leaves it a bit... sparks flash as Clarkson trembles. The massive jolt surging through his body. Eggsy snaps the cord back. Clarkson breathes heavy and braces himself against the walls of the shower. Eggsy sparking the ends of the wire again. Steam getting thicker. Eggsy's image fainter.

"Special Agent Teddy Clarkson. CIA, NCS Division. Counter Intelligence, 9 years." Eggsy speaks calmly "ExNavy Seal. Your liver enzymes are high. History of primary mitral valve prolapse."

Clarkson gapes at him.

"It rains you walk with a limp because of the MCL injury you suffered in Kuwait never healed properly. I'll show you the x-rays if you want."

"You going to kill me, do it." Clarkson spits.

"I don't need to kill you like this. I can think of over 20 ways to kill you right now... in this room alone."

"What do you want, fucker?"

Eggsy stares at Clarkson through the dense steam... Almost disappearing. Tosses the cord out again and leaves it. Clarkson trembles as the voltage courses through his body. Eyes bulge, hands grip the sides of the shower... When it's almost too much to bear... The cord snaps back. Clarkson falls in the shower gasping for breath. Room now filled with steam. Can't see more than a few inches. Out in the steam the cord ends spark like an orange beacon.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Clarkson screams with pure terror now.

"I want us to be clear with one another." Eggsy says with a shrug. Clarkson sees a wooden back brush. Grabs it and breaks the brush head off. Giving him a jagged sliver of wood. Tries to see Eggsy through the steam. Can't. Just his voice as Eggsy continues to speak "I'm going to take you down. Piece by piece. And everyone that's with you. "

"You think so..."

"I'm already doing it. You just have to decide who you're more afraid of... me or them." Eggsy sparks the ends together once more... "Either way you're done. We have the chip, we will find them. You can't protect them forever ya know … all you can do is save yourself."

Clarkson slides the glass door open a sliver. Eggsy says softly "Be better all around if you turn yourself into IA. I'm offering you an out. I suggest you take it... Otherwise this will not end well for you... If you really want us in your face you are going the right way about it. You do NOT want me to make this official. If I take it to the table you are fucked."

Clarkson throws the door open and grabbing the Glock from under the towels he begins firing ... porcelain and tile shattering as six bullets demolishes the toilet ... Clarkson moving naked through the steam and finding Eggsy gone.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sighed as he removed the glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damn it. I guess it's game on" he said softly then placed the glasses into his breast pocket before picking up another file.

Jack watched his monitor up in his office and the grainy image flickered as Ianto checked the file's code along the edge and slid it into place.

Jack closed the screen and sat drumming his fingers on the desk.


	7. wait a gaddamned minute

Ianto turned from the files and Jack seized him, slamming him back against the cabinet as his hands slid over his suit. Ianto was surprised and it took a lot to surprise him these days. Mind you … the Captain sure did know this place like the back of his hand, managing to sneak in on him. A rarity that amused Ianto as he raised his hands out in a crucifix position to allow the frisk.

Finally Jack looked into those twinkling eyes "Ianto? Your last physical … did Owen check your eyesight?"

"Indeed he did" Ianto giggled against his will as fingers slid inside the waistcoat at the waist, creeping around the band of his pants. "You know Captain … that tickles."

"I didn't know you were ticklish" Jack paused "You never … ah. A diversionary tactic Mister Jones? Ha … I shall … HA!"

Jack pulled the frames from the jacket pocket, right where he knew they were and stepped back to examine them. Ianto felt instant loss as Jack turned from him and he let his arms fall to his sides. I mean … ok… it was a bit too much to hope for that Jack might have actually been playing but… really? We are gonna do this dance now? So brutally?

Jack placed the glasses on and blinked a few times, looking around the room, at Ianto and then at his own hand. Moving his hand up and down with a frown. "I don't see anything different."

"It's is a mild prescription. A grade 1. Here, look at this" Ianto handed over a field and Jack looked at it, noting that the words were slightly shadowed and smeared.

"Oh" he removed the frames, handing them back "I never saw you with them before. Do you wear contacts?"

Ianto accepted them and placed them back in his pocket "I usually do without them but as we have had a few late ones my eyes are strained. I only need a little extra help when feeling strained."

"I see" Jack looked at Ianto thoughtfully, and then stepped close once more, looking deep into his eyes. "You know … your eyes really do glint like they are made of glass."

"I am not sure if that is a compliment or not" Ianto frowned as he stared back without blinking "I shall choose to ignore it completely."

"Ignoring things seems to have been a theme here in the past maybe we…." Jack's train of thought fled as Ianto slammed their mouths together and kissed him. It was frantic, violent and so strong that Jack came back to himself against the filing cabinet he had Ianto pinned to mere moments… or a kiss before. The frames from Ianto's' pocket were in Jack's hand once more as he struggled to regain control.

"Careful" Ianto whispered his cheek against Jack's and the breath in Jack's ear so gentle "We were doing so well there for a moment Sir. Almost… oh well."

Ianto sighed, letting his forehead fall against Jack's breathing him in before he stepped back "Sorry. I find it hard to ignore you. For all the things overlooked and … worked around … you Sir … are my Achilles heel. Just as well it didn't mean anything. Right?"

"Right" Jack said with a sneer "Just another shag."

"Right" Ianto grimaced "And if you will excuse me… I can hear Owen doing that high pitched scream that means he needs a fresh coffee."

Jack seized Ianto's arm, pulling him back to him and kissing him again, this time holding on for grim life as Ianto seemed to struggle, then respond. The two men now pressing against one another like their lives depended on it and it was Ianto who broke the hold first, panting as he wrenched himself away and staggered back to slam against the shelving, his hand sliding around the back of his neck as he blinked furiously.

"Christ… you …. Stop it!" Ianto spluttered "That…that was….."

"Nice? Unexpected? Hot? Sexy?" Jack offered some appropriate words, opening his mouth for more suggestions when Ianto cut him off.

"Cruel" Ianto said softly "You are an incredibly cruel man sometimes Captain Harkness."

Jack's mouth slowly shut as he looked at Ianto with shock, that word not one he had expected to hear. Neither did he expect to see Ianto unsettled, yanking at his clothing like a ruffled crow trying to fix his feathers.

Yes. Jack thought of him like that. Not always a sexy tiger slinking bout … on rare occasion that dark brooding glare could cut through concrete. Right now, it was directed at him. "Ianto….I…."

"YOU wanted this kept professional. You gave me the ultimatum, including that part where you said you would NEVER trust me again. Said I was totally unshaggable now you knew my true colours? So what is this? A test? A joke? Hmmmm? You trying to….to….to…tease me? What? Fuck you. Fuck you and the Chula Ship you rode in on. You were a con man then and you are a con man now … I will not be your mark sir. No. You made a fool of me already and …..no! Fuck! You Beroffit"

Ianto swung around the shelving an ran from the room as Jack stood frozen to the spot, the soft vowels he loves so much had morphed into something older, broader and he knew somewhere in there Ianto had switched to another language in his anger.

Jack knew it well.

Mind … he hadn't heard it in a while and was now wondering how often Ianto spoke Gaelic. So much softer than Welsh.

Mind … the 'Beroffit' at the end had been the most surprising thing of all.

Jack knew that word too. It means Bastard.

In Boeshanninan.

Wait … Chula ship?

What?


	8. demands and questions

Ianto was storming though the Hub, Owen looking up with a plaintive cry for Coffee but Ianto kept walking, straight out the Hub Blast Doors and as he stomped up the stairs he slid his glasses back into his breast pocket with a shaky hand.

That had been close.

He had forgotten the Captain's hands, how quick they were to seize something like a child seeing a chocolate… like … gods. A greedy lover. Ianto stopped walking and leaned against the wall of the stairwell finally letting himself have a moment. He thought he could do this. Thought it would be ok, that he could maintain this contact but … damn if it was not the hardest thing he had ever done just then. Walking away.

.

.

.

.

Jack was watching from his office, the door slammed in Owen's face with a curt "Order fucking Starbucks then" before he had settled and called up the CCTV to find Ianto.

There he was, in the stair well. He was ….

Jack leaned forward with shock as he watched Ianto's shoulders shaking with grief, the man clearly weeping. The Ianto straightened up, produced a hanky and wiped his eyes, he seemed to be talking to himself but it was so quiet the mic in the ceiling light was not picking it up, Jack tried to read his lips and all he could get was bastard a few times and sorry. Damn it. Jack felt like upholstering his Webley and shooting something.

He was so frustrated, and not just sexually. For a moment there … Ianto had gotten completely under his skin and as he sat staring at the image of the young man Jack realized he was still there. Moving around making him itch.

Damn.

Such an itch needing to be rubbed.

.

.

.

.

"You are bastards for asking this of me right now" Ianto was hissing as he tried to control his emotions, the coms coming on in his head unexpected "Well I am sorry I have a life outside of yours Grandy. You know I don't do that anymore, you all made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me. Drummed me out then felt badly after I saved the fucking world anyway so gave me a little retirement job. Remember that? Oh yes…I remember it well. I am still healing from it … whatever you need … ask someone still on the books. Do not come to a disavowed looking for a favor. Nope. Sorry Arthur old man … not this peasant!"

Ianto pulled back and straightened up, now breathing deeply as he stared at the wall in front of him, his face bland as he looked like he was doing breathing exercises. Then he whispered "Fuck. Where did you get those?"

Ianto's eyes were not staring straight ahead, they were flickering left and right, like he was reading something on the wall, but it was just a wall. Nothing there. Right? Not like he could see something we could not. Right? Well … maybe his eyes were glassy because he DID wear contacts. Only … they were not corrective lenses at all … nor were they Torchwood Regulation. Oh no … these puppies were state of the art and right now they were projecting schematics on the wall that only they could read, Ianto seeing that someone had not only the plans to make a dirty bomb capable of taking out most of Cardiff … they were amassing the necessary parts.

"Wait … it… is that Gallifreyan?" he was suddenly interested in whoever he was talking to "Eggsy. Shut up. Go back … pan left. There … by the book."

What was he seeing now? Someone else's vision? Huh?

"Yes… that is a Sonic. Christ … it's not his. It's a … ahhhh. Doctor Song. Great. The other Doctor that causes havoc when in town. Perfect … if her lipstick Sonic is here… she is too. Prefect. Just what I need .. a Mad Man in a Box and a Wicked Woman on the loose." Ianto slammed his forehead into the wall and groined "Yeah. Take it. Yeah. ON my way. Arthur … this is the last item old man. You hear me? The last time."

Ianto started up the stairs and as he got ot the top he paused, not aware of the camera looking directly at him as Jack stared intently at the screen. The mic now in the perfect position to catch what Ianto was whispering.

"How dare you. Do not bring me Mammy into this. She died for your cause… she gave it her all. Was a good bloody solider. Don't you dare use her memory like that. Last time. I mean it Arthur. They owe me.. not the other way around!"

Jack watched Ianto move off screen, heading for the door and it was several minutes before Jack could sit back, his heart pounding in his chest as he went over what he had heard.

Who was Arthur?

Ianto's mother? Didn't she die when he was a little boy? A car accident or something?

Jack stared into space looking a little like Ianto had then he grunted, rising from his seat.

Come on team … road trip!" he roared as he blasted through the hub, Owen scuttling up from the autopsy bay.

"Can we make a pit stop at Starbucks?"


	9. you can't trick a trickster

Ianto drove to the estates, trying to ignore that pull in the bottom of his gut that always accompanied these visits to his childhood haunt. He stopped near an underpass, getting out of his car and walking confidently towards a group of men huddled around a small bonfire, feeding it what appeared to be bags of something.

"Oi ya fat Heffa" Ianto called out as he came close, the Burberry coat moving around his shanks much as Jack's moved around his ankles.

"Oi Wanka" came a yell of reply.

Instead of seeming upset, Ianto laughed, coming to a stop next to the group "Howsit?"

"Rotten" someone complained "Me sister groused me out to Mama bout the car I pulled the other night. It was mint too. Lovely. She went up the allotment and found it in the shed did a right fucking job on it. I can't even sell it for scrap now."

"Ahhhh feck. She'll do herself a mischief ya know, doing crap like that at her age. Remember the time she got that Bobby's hat and pissed in it?" Ianto laughed and the group all agreed with amusement.

"So. Toto old man. What borings you to the slums in your fancy togs?"

"Ah. Business" Ianto said and the atmosphere changed, men straightening up and more than one reaching for a weapon. Ianto waved his hand "Not that kind ya heathen scum. Nah. Info please. Someone is gathering shit together to make a bomb. I wonder if the ears to the ground hear rumblings, that' all."

"We don't gossip" one said with horror.

"Skidmark. We all call you that because you shit the bed when pissed. Come on. Secrets are never kept around here" Ianto said baldly as the others roared with mirth and Skidmark pulled a face.

"Once. I shit me bed once."

"And my spare one a couple" another man laughed, roaring of laughter now as Skidmark joined in.

"Look … he will be asking for something that is similar ot a toaster but the buttons in on the side not the end … also … no cord. A cordless toaster … I think if memory serves it's a bluish metal. Seen one of those passing hands?"

The men put their heads together and spoke in a strange language as Ianto waited patiently, then he felt the hair on the back of his neck start to curl and he turned to look behind himself, seeing nothing but the shitty, shitty slums. Then he frowned and turned back to the men with a sigh.

"Fucksake" Owen hissed as he yanked Gwen behind the pillar where he was crouched, glancing over as Jack crouched behind another one with equal annoyance "Wanna shout 'yoohoo pet' and wave your arms about too ya silly mare?"

"He didn't see me" she argued, wrenching her arm back "Why the hell are we following him anyway? Any who are those men?"

"Tosh?" Jack said softly, confused by her radio silence and the fact she had seemed unimpressed with his decision to follow Ianto "IDs?"

"Hoodlums." She said bluntly "The fat one … Monty is apparently one of the officers of the local Clan. They call him Animal. The skinny one who looks like a streak of piss is called Skidmark."

"You know all this from just a quick glance?" Jack asked with surprise.

"No. From the files we have here from Swanson that detail the different warring fractions within our borders and the underworld we move around as carefully as possible. The skinny one Ianto is talking to called Skidmark is his cousin." She seemed … angry? Was that anger? From Toshi?

"Ianto came from here?" Gwen asked with shock.

"My mother did. We all come from somewhere Gwen" Ianto's voice was loud in their ears making them all jump with shock, looking to see him striding towards them with a glower that could set fire to a bloody newspaper in someone's hands. "Move before they clock you. For Fucksake!"

"We were not following you" Jack said as Ianto passed by him "We were just on an afternoon stroll while on the clock. Like you!"

"Yes. Of course. You have a cousin you had to meet to discuss the upcoming birthday of your Grandfather. Of course you do" Ianto stopped walking, Jack slamming into him. "We both know you have family here too … only … her birthday is September isn't it?"

Jack again felt the blood draining from his face as Alice was mentioned, her birthday September 10th. What the actual? What was Ianto doing? Why was she doing this? More importantly …how the hell did he now the things he was throwing at Jack like hand grenades, hitting him fair in the balls each time he tried to get closer to him.

Jack reluctantly followed the team back to the SUV that sat parked next to Ianto's.

The man sitting on the hood of it was also not something you would see every day in this area of town. Young, clean cut and immaculate suit that matched Ianto's, the man stood as Ianto came so close to him they almost collided.

"What the fuck Eggsy" Ianto snarled "Not now."

"He's spinning" Eggsy hissed back "Really. Please. You know when he starts doing the one word thing only you can get out of him what it is."

"Brain damage" Ianto said with annoyance "That bullet did more damage than we can ever fix. Sometimes… ah fuck. Later. I will call around later and let him tell me his problem OK? A real agony aunt, I will listen, and then tell him to grow some balls and get on with it. Like he did with me."

"Hello there" Jack smiled as the young man looked at him, looked him up and down then to Jack's shock made a grunting noise before looking back at Ianto with a look that clearly said 'Really? Him?' then the man started to walk away.

"Who was that?" Owen asked.

"Me cousin"

"Got a lot of those" Gwen said as she opened the passenger door and looked back at Ianto "How big is your family?"

"You have no idea" Ianto replied as he walked away from them and hit the button on his keys for the car to unlock "No fucking idea."

No. But Jack was beginning to get an idea alright.

And he didn't like it.


	10. going in

Darkness is falling as the team assemble outside a warehouse in the industrial part of town, Gwen racing off around the building in a crouched position as Jack looks at the other team member with him. He has been stewing all day and shooing something right now seems like a good plan. "Right. Why is it always a warehouse?"

"Reports say there is a whole shoal of them congregating here" Owen hisses as he checks his safety. He looks up to find Jack staring a hole in him and grimaces "What? Too much?"

"Gwen? Are you in position?" Jack asks with a sigh "Tosh?"

"In position" Gwen replies "Tosh?"

"I have you on thermal imaging" she finally replies "Sorry. The Drone was getting buggered with the wind up here. Right. I count … eleven of them by the looks of it, their main mass is in the back room. Must be the meeting place for the swap."

"Right. We have been after this piece of tat for fucking months. My contact says the meet is here for the swap. Let's not fuck this up guys" Jack hisses as he straightens his shoulders and takes a deep breath, "and if you see a bluish looking toaster thing … don't touch it. It's mine!"

Owen rolls his eyes as they all slip into the darkened warehouse through the two doors … Gwen flanking at the back of the building as Jack and Owen stalk in via the side door. The skylight is also opened and someone drops in, Tosh cursing softly as her camera picks up the familiar figure for a moment in the shadows.

"Ianto" she hisses "What the hell are you doing?"

"You heard him. Toaster thing. Think girl. It's not his. It's mine!"

Tosh groans as she knows this was all coming to a head. Jack and Ianto after the same prize. Only one could get to it and she knows neither would back down when it comes to a bum fight. Christ. She reaches for her phone and makes a call, cursing softly in Japanese when she learns that it is a sanctioned mission as Jack listens on the other end of the coms with interest. Yeah … he can do that. Designs them after all.

He can only hear her side but he is interested all right.

A Mission?

And who is The Dragon?

.

.

.

..

The warehouse has high shelves full of tat like it was a storage facility or maybe an underground Warehouse. Household goods clearly stolen are on display for the underground buyer. Silent. Nobody moving. Warehouse quiet and empty. Aisles deserted. Place feels feral and dangerous. That's when the power goes out. The warehouse is plunged into blackness.

Outside the building with his favourite henchman Ace, Clarkson feels the chill run down his spine. Flips the safety off "We are not the only ones here are we. He took the bait. Let's do this"

.

.

.

.

Dark figures are moving into the belly of the Warehouse from every conceivable angle...Blowfish 4, 5, 6 AND 7 Walking slowly. Every sound heightened.

Blowfish 8 and9 have Kel-Tec Shotguns on their hips. Eyes scanning every shadow and space. Blowfish 1, 2 and 3 Fan out. Each taking a different aisle.

Blowfish 2 and 3 Start down a row that has lamps, lighting fixtures and bedroom tat. Broken bulbs litter the middle of the aisle where someone ransacked the shelves... blowfish 1 steps into the area that is under repair. Sees... tarps, paint cans and a halogen work light splayed across the floor... Slowly manoeuvres around the mess... Stepping over the Halogen stand when the lamp blazes in momentarily blinding Blowfish 1. Turns his head away and finds the spectre of...IANTO Who JAMS his thumb into the Blowfish's eye. Then his throat. Cutting off his ability to make sound. WHAM! WHAM! Two thumbs into his ribs and diaphragm. Blowfish 1 doubling over. Making it easier for Ianto to snap his neck. He adjusts his glasses and moves on.

Blowfish 2 and 3 walk with purpose down an aisle with pot plants and such, one plant seeming to move like it was following their path and Blowfish 2 glances back at it nervously. Fucking plant.

Blowfish 4 sweeps his gun across the area... toilets?

3 is in the Hardware Section. Mid-aisle. Stops and listens. Hears a snapping sound one aisle over. Quietly pushes aside some boxes on the shelving unit. Creating space to see into the next aisle revealing Eggsy pulling the trigger on the pneumatic nail gun. A single cement anchor thudding into Blowfish 3's forehead. Pulls the spent CO2 cartridge out and pops in another... Blowfish 5, 6 and 7 Stepping around the corner. Seeing their dead comrade. Faces twists into a masks of rage. Anger blinding them as they stalk down... the appliances aisle in and around the fridges. Past the washers and dryers... Then a humming sound. Stop... listen... Eyes following the sound to... the microwaves … Timers ticking down. Blowfish 5 leans down and looks inside the nearest one ... through the microwave window a small propane tank turning slowly on the plate. BOOM! The wall explodes into flames. A huge fireball engulfing all three Blowfish. Bodies catching fire...

The sounds coming from deep inside the Warehouse waft back Jack and the team. The screams startle them... Owen backs away from the gate he was in the process of opening to let them into the aisle area. Gwen is on the other side of the holding pen frozen with shock.

Blowfish 8 and 9 hear the screams. Following them into...the appliance aisle where Blowfish 5,6 and 7 lay smouldering. Flesh burning off their bones. Fear now fills their souls. 8 and 9 exchange looks, turn and BOLT... Racing like the wind towards... the front doors where they STOP DEAD.

Chained and padlocked. From the inside.

What the fuck?


	11. getting back out

While on the other side of the warehouse Clarkson and Ace stare grimly at... the front entrance and the Titanium bicycle chain run through the door handles and locked. The blowfish that slides in to stand with them is not impressed as he yanks at it.

Eggsy waiting just off the main path. Sees Ianto's signal has stopped two hundred yards away. Not moving. Laser dots dance across shelving and materials. Stepping from the shadows come... blowfish 3, 8 and 9 Shoulder to shoulder. Fingers on triggers. Precision movements.

Ianto is moving quickly across the aisle.

They fire their weapons. Shredding everything in its path. When it settles... No Ianto.

The echoing gunshots shatter the silence. Too much for Owen. Feeling like a trapped animal so he unlocks the gate, steps in and Jack follows hissing done the coms "Gwen where the fuck are you? Is that you?"

Ianto Like a shadow. Moving towards the final area of the Warehouse. Oddly calm. Breathing measured. Just the tick... tick... tick of his watch... Clarkson and Ace with their pet fish in a construction area. Anxious and on edge. Clarkson clicks on his radio. "Stay with the Team. I want them alive, especially him."

Ianto pulls boxes of roofing nails and metal clips off the shelves as he walks... blowfish 3, 8 and 9 in the booze area. Every sound amplified. 3 hand signals he's splitting off...

Ianto Grabs a garage door remote package from a rack of them.

A knife slices open a bag a fertilizer. Then another...

Jack is running now, Owen fast behind him as the noises have ceased.

8 and 9 Move down turning the corner and... seeing Ianto directly in front of them they empty their weapons into his body... only to see Ianto's image shattering into pieces as the mirrored wall explodes into fragments... Understanding too late that... He's behind them.

Ianto is running the 6" Drywall Saw through 9's third and fourth ribs. 8 getting his weapon halfway up when he looks down and sees the Chisel protruding from his chest as he loses feeling in his extremities...

Blowfish 3 is alone. Shuddering in fear three aisles over. Gets to the end of a furniture aisle. White knuckling his weapon. About to peek around the corner. Never feeling the extension cord until it's around his neck. Body jerking like a marionette until... it isn't. Eggsy gently drops the body onto the floor.

Clarkson, Ace with Pet and the T3 team all coming together from different areas. Converging at the rear of the Warehouse. The team quickly drop as the two men look in vain for the other Blowfish they were supposed to be in control of. Their Pet is simply standing still, like he feels the impending doom.

Wound tight. No longer smug. Eyes darting all over the place.

Nine fish are strewn about in various sections. The last two men standing in the shadows. Knowing Ianto could be anywhere... About to head back into the middle of the Warehouse when... Clarkson the shadow slip into the far rear section of the place. Motions to Ace... the garden area, like a massive green house. A large area filled with pants and trees and gardening equipment. Where the hell do they get this stuff?

Clarkson, Ace and Pet stand at the only entrance to the area. Hearts beating hard and fast. Knowing Ianto is here. Using hand signals Clarkson points Ace and Pet down separate aisles.

They move slowly, every step painful. Bile and dread inching up their throats. Finally reaching the...central garden area with wind chimes, a fucking fountain and birdbaths … what? A lot of back garden stuff pinched form somewhere against the back wall all kinds of panting supplies. Enough for several grow rooms.

Against the back wall in the shadows. Just the whites of his eyes visible. Ianto is standing amongst the garden tools and a row of steel wheelbarrows.

Clarkson hears a ricking sound. Fires a shot blindly into the shadows.

Ianto Waits. Like a cobra. All three stepping into range. Garage Door remote in Ianto's hand, finger over the clicker.

The three are taking three steps closer. Then they hear it. Eyes falling on the wheelbarrow as it lowers over the kneeling body of Ianto. Exchange confused looks. And at the exact same time realizing they're surrounded by lumpy bags of fertilizer. Empty boxes of nails scattered across the floor.

Ianto's finger pushes the Clicker on the Remote as... the three have just enough time to exchange one stupid look before... BLAMMMMMM! FERTILIZER BAGS EXPLODING. Nails SCREAM through the air at the speed of sound. High pitched WHINES as the projectiles literally nail... Faces and bodies riddled with the nails. Muscles, tendons and bone cut to pieces. Organs punctured and shredded.

Inside the wheelbarrow nails thunk and pierce the steel like quills. Stopping inches from Ianto's body. Clarkson is barely alive. Bleeding from places he didn't know could bleed. Stumbling to his feet. Seeing his dead Partners. So he runs, knees pumping like out-of-sync pistons. Racing towards the team who are now standing there in shock.

"Hello" Jack says stupidly to the bleeding mess that staggers not their line of sight "Nice night for a stroll?"

.

.

.

Eggsy is slipping out the door Gwen had come in through, the toaster thing under his arm and a grin on his face as Ianto walks confidently along an aisle mere metres from where Jack is standing. Jack sees a flash of something and glances over in time to see a shadow moving quickly away. His coms give a double click like someone else was on the line.

He knows he has lost the piece of tat.

Damn it all.

Kingsmen!


	12. white rabbits and dragons?

The bell above the door was a delicate chime that always transported Jack back in time, standing in the store where he had purchased his first suit on this planet. Gods knows how many years ago … almost two hundred? Kingsmen had been around forever

"Ah. Hello there Captain" a voice said with soft chocolate warmth and Jack turned to smile at the old man with a shock of white hair and the walk of a much younger man than his obviously advanced years.

"Hello Berty me old china" Jack said happily and the man rolled his eyes.

"Captain … for the ten billionth time … it's Albert. Lords preserve us, I've been telling you that for nigh on eighty bloody years, still you piss me off straight away."

"Can't help it. You look like a young Berty Bum to me" Jack winked and the man huffed, then suddenly stooped, scuttling behind the counter as the door pinged again. In walked a gentleman with a minder, the minder's shoulders filling the doorway of the store. The man turned to him and motioned to a chair.

"Albert" the man said softly.

"Viscount" Albert replied with level calm "You are an hour late."

"I know…I know. Do not scold. I was stuck on a phone call with a dear great-cousin. You know how it goes, I just need a new grey suit for the Ascot blather." the Viscount smiled, then headed for one of the doors to the left.

Once the door had closed Jack turned to Albert "Same one each time?"

"He likes that one. The chair has arms." Albert shrugged "What are you after today Captain?"

"Something the Hoodlum Clan are pedaling perhaps? A toaster in the … bluish metal range" Jack said, watching Albert's face and the bland look told him he was on the wrong track somehow.

"We do not have that here I am afraid" Albert shrugged "Perhaps you need to try the Cardiff store. They seem to have more that type of thing. If the hoodlums are involved definitely try them, they are connected. They use the Hoodlum like junkyard dogs. "

"Cardiff store… what?"

"Captain. The Kingsmen are global. We have … branches all over the world. The Cardiff store has been around longer than your outfit has, that's for sure." Albert said calmly "You should know that. Try there, the old man might let you in … he's a bit peculiar but apparently you like that in a man."

Jack laughed as he looked over at the minder who was staring at Jack like he was wearing a feathered headdress or something.

Jack blinked.

The man blinked.

A door opened for the back and a young man pushed through the beaded curtain and as he brushed past Jack the unmistakable black frames on his pert nose had Jack swinging to look at him with surprise "Eggsy?"

The young man didn't break his stride and made no indication that he had even heard Jack before he was gone.

Was it him? Or another one dressed exactly the same? Like some suit of armor? Damn, he could never work out these weird cats.

.

.

.

.

.

It had taken Jack the better part of an hour, driving around the back streets of Cardiff to find the little red door sitting in amongst the others, the small brass plaque on the front with 'Kingsmen' on it finally found when Jack went down this particular street a third time.

He parked and took a deep breath, now sure that fucking Eggsy had been the one following them, bugging them and he had the item. Had to. Little punk probably sold it to the Kingsmen or something, little punk. He hoped Albert checked the boy's pockets each time he left the store.

The door swung open and an old man in a wheelchair glared at Jack like he was about to enter the store to fart. Jack gaped "Ivan?"

"Fucksake" the old man spluttered "where the hell did you come from. Look at you, not aged a day. How the hell do you do it?"

"Awwww, Ivan, don't be like that!" Jack grinned, stepping into the store and seeing that it was exactly the same set up as the London store, only better hidden. He looked around and breathed in that chocolate/coffee/sandalwood smell he loved so much. How the hell they had managed to move it to this store as well was beyond him.

"What do you want!" the old man motored over to his small desk "You never come here."

"Didn't know there WAS a here" Jack replied.

"You don't remember? That New Years Eve we came back here and … well. It was a lifetime ago I guess" the old man sighed.

"NO! That was here? Really? Bellbottoms. I love bellbottoms. Love bottoms really" Jack smiled, "Ivan … I lost something I was trying to catch. Think a little Hoodlum shit nicked off with it and sold it on to your brand. I really need it. It's sort of a part of a set of things and if it gets into the wrong hands…"

"Already gone" Ivan said evenly "And my great-nephew is not a Hoodlum. He might hang with them at times but that's as far as he goes. He is a good egg. They are rather convenient to keep around actually. We do them a solid now and then like pay lawyer's fees or clean up a mess before the Heddlu smell it out and in return they do things for us."

"I really needed that" Jack was alarmed now "Who … who did you give it to?"

"Someone who knew where it needed to go" came the bland reply and Jack knew from experience that he would never see it again. So damned close.

A young assistant appeared from behind the beaded curtain, a boy who looked like he needed to be at school instead of in a suit that was perfectly cut, eyes coolly taking him in "Mister Pendragon? Everything OK?"

"Yes Melvin. Captain Harkness was just leaving"

Jack nodded and bowed slightly to his old friend and walked to the door, pausing as he heard his name spoken, "and Jack? Please stop calling me Ivan. I keep telling you … it's Ifan. Ifan Icarus Pendragon."

Jack stepped down onto the street and stood for a good five minutes as he tried to work out why everything inside was zinging like the first time he had woken after the Darlek death.

What the hell?

Jack hated being so far down the rabbit hole like this that the shadows hid things.

He had no idea what to think really.


	13. Owen gets pulled in

"So … you still doing the funky chicken with the boss?"

Ianto froze, his hand about to seize the bottle of sauce and he sighs as he wishes he had chosen another store to shop at today not the one Owen had entered as well and was about to scold Owen for being a pratt a per usual when he spots something down the side of the aisle "Owen? Is that a Blowfish that followed you in per chance?"

"Huh?"

Owen's eyes go wide as Ianto suddenly starts firing, BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! forcing the Blowfish to take cover on the far side of the aisle.

"Move! Now!" Ianto screams this, grabbing Owen's wrist and jerking him forward, just as the Blowfish comes back up, firing, a killing machine.

They barely get out of the way, as the pasta aisle explodes in an avalanche of bullets! Glass bottles of spaghetti sauce shatter, turning the aisle into a rainstorm of red droplets - we're not sure what is sauce and what is blood.

Then the Blowfish springs on to a display stand of tortillas and up to the top of the freezer section, so he can have a better angle of attack at the fleeing Ianto and Owen.

He starts sprinting down the top of the freezer section, smashing over Styrofoam coolers, as his bullets barely miss Ianto and Owen, but slam into the freezers behind them, sending ice and glass exploding everywhere. But Owen and Ianto are too quick. Ianto lets go of Owen's wrist as he propels him through the swinging doors of the stock room.

Ianto regains hold of Owen through the back doors of the store. There is a cherry red ASTON MARTIN convertible parked right next to the store. Owen is still trying to figure out what the hell is going on as Ianto tosses him the keys! "Drive!"

"What? I…!"

But Ianto just leaps into the passenger seat, guns up and ready, as Owen's legs somehow take over and he hops behind the wheel. Just then, the Blowfish's Convertible rips around the corner, practically going up on two tires. Wham! Owen turns the ignition, pops the clutch, and smashes the gas pedal as the car nearly snaps his neck when it launches forward.

He races through the gears and rips around a corner and out into traffic. "Where are we going?"

"Just drive!" Ianto yells as he texts someone. The Convertible stays on his tail behind them; the Blowfish drives and fires his Glock at the same time. Baml Bam! Bam. Ianto does his best to send bullets back his way, while Owen mans the wheel, breathing hard, still stunned at what is happening.

He spots a side-street and shouts "Hold on!"

He whips the car into a rubber-squealing turn … and ends up going the wrong way down a narrow one-way street! He now has to weave in and out of cars headed right for them, as the Blowfish stays tight on their ass.

Horns are BLARING in his face, but Owen somehow keeps the Aston Martin on all four tires as he bobs in and out of the paths of oncoming cars. Chevy Pickup is headed like a missile right at them and Owen's eyes go wide. "Truck"

"Go around it!"

"No! Shoot the tires!" Ianto looks at Owen, momentarily stunned by his idea, then spins and fires away at the oncoming truck. The front tires on the truck explode and the truck veers hard right, where it bounces off a Fed Ex truck that sends it into a violent roll.

Owen guns the Aston Martin at the tumbling truck as it flips forward … right over their car! Owen watches it fly over them, amazed his idea worked when finally it SMASHES down into the street between them and the Blowfish's Convertible.

The Blowfish is forced to slam on his brakes and slide out but it's too late … his Convertible smashes into th before skidding to a stop, a tangled mess in the street.

Owen snaps back to reality and rips the Aston Martin off the one-way street and down a side street. He pulls the car to a stop, then looks over at Ianto "Fuck!"

"Yes" Ianto replied calmly like he was having a conversation with someone, his fginers flying over the buttons of his cellphone "We are fine Tosh, thanks for that."

"How are we going to explain this one?" Owen asks with shock, glancing in the rear view mirror at the mangled mess they are speeding away from. "We are supposed to be off duty not fucking …"

"What mess? Nothing to do with us" Ianto said softly "Hoodlums are such a pain in the arse with their text speak. I hate that."

Owen turned to retort when a pimped out SUV roared past with Hoodlums hanging out the windows crowing.

Owen closed his mouth and drove.


	14. what Jack doesn't know...

"Turn left here" Ianto said softly and Owen swung the wheel, the exit from the street heading down, not unlike the Torchwood vehicle bay only this one seemed to go forever then large doors swung out to let them in before closing behind them.

"Park over there on the yellow paint" Ianto pointed once more and Owen brought the car to a stop then watched a man in a wheelchair moving towards them like the bloody thing had NOS or something.

"Holy shit boy! What the hell happened, this is your third one this year!" the man roared.

"I know. Not my fault … a blowfish…"

"I thought you to drive better than … who's that?"

"Owen" Ianto said calmly "Grandy this is Owen my workmate at T3. Owen, this is my grandfather Ifan. Don't mind his anger, it really is my third car this year. But in my defence … the first one was not my fault either even if I did deliberately touch the second one. I mean … shit happens right?"

"Where… where am i?"

"Welcome to the Kingsmen" Toshiko's voice rang out and Owen turned to see her walk towards him, her suit was bright red and hugged every curve. She looked like a bloody vixen or super hero or something and Owen knew his mouth was open but he could not close it for the life of him.

"This is where the misfits, rejects and generally disavowed go from London central" Toshiko said with a soft smile "I am a reject so I can wear red. Ianto is a disavowed so … quality kit."

"Wait… rewind. What?"

"Established in 1792 to hunt Lycanthrope and assist in the day to day protection of the empire. It grew as Alien life started to arrive … Since 1849, Kingsman have clothed the world's most powerful individuals . And at the close of World War One, the notion was conceived that the wealth and influence of our connections could be channelled for the greater good." Ianto explained "And so began our adventure . An independent, international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion ... Above the bureaucracy and politics that undermine the integrity of government -run spy organizations . London connects directly to the Queen, MI6, as well as other worldwide agencies. Once upon a time T1 … Cardiff is where it all began and now where it all winds up. Like … lost property. The lost, forgotten and unwanted. This is the storage facility or ... well …junk room."

"You jammy bastard … you mean … you are not a Torchwood agent?" Owen asked, still confused.

"I joined T1 under assignment … undercover and I never thought it would last more than six months. Now … everything has changed. 21st Century and all that … we find ourselves in a weird position where I am not just a Kingsmen Reject … I am Torchwood. I didn't expect this, not at all. I did not expect Jack … that is for certain. I only thought T3 would be the place to hide Lisa because of Jack's ability to get distracted and … well. Toshiko."

"I knew about her … Lisa" Toshiko admitted, "Not that she was still …well… there of course … but I had met her, knew she and Ianto were on assignment and when he turned up on our doorstep I was relieved to see him alive … I never realised he was still working an angle."

"I am always working an angle" Ianto agreed.

"Wow. This place is dope … Susie would have loved … wait … she…"

"No" Ianto assured him "No way. She would have never made it through the first tests. No. Owen … I am only letting you in here because this car can't really drive into Torchwood without Jack having a brain fart of epic proportions. I mean … I have no idea why that fish had a go … if it was a Torchwood matter or a Kingsmen problem … I would…"

"Wait" Owen threw his hands up like he was about to be exterminated, his eyes wide "Are you telling me he doesn't know? Captain Know-it-all does not know?"

"Owen…"

"OH MY FUCKING HELL!" Owen was gleeful, like a child before Christmas as he clasped his hands under his chin "Can I watch? When he twigs… can I be there? Oh god, I bet his brain explodes and oozes out his nose and ears….OH MY GOD!"

Ianto sighed as Owen jiggled on the spot and sang "I know something he doesn't know. I know someth…"

Ianto slapped him.

"Owen. Stop that please."

"Sorry. Don't' know what came over me really" Owen said with a pompous look, then grinned "Oh yeah. I remember now. And I want popcorn for this!"

"Twat" Ifan muttered under his breath as he motored away and Ianto ignored him while trying to get Owen to calm down.

"Get in the fucking car" Ianto hissed and Owen was about to remind Ianto that the car was toast when he turned to see a pristine one sitting there, same number plates and everything.

"Fuck me."

"No thanks" Ianto said blandly "And I am driving. See you at the office Tosh."

She waved as she minced away and Owen took a moment to appreciate her toned arse he had never really seen in those librarian outfits before. He got in the car and turned to face Ianto "Oi, Ianto mate. Tosh… does she ever talk about me?

"Yes Owen" Ianto replied as the car shot out into the dreary Cardiff day "Owen's a pratt, don't listen to him. Come on Ianto, you can't shoot Owen over a broken cup. Owen is making that face again, don't look. Stuff like that."

Owen found himself braying with laughter as he clutched at his stomach, the entire thing making him giddy with delight.

Oh yes.

Jackie boy was gonna have a fucking brain explosion for sure!


	15. OWEN!

"Owen… don't …" Jack's words died in his throat as the Clorsik exploded in a mess of pink globby jelly that hit the ceiling, walls and entire team standing over him and the creature he had so happily just poked with a scalpel. The SUV doors were open so … yeah. Happy New Year or whatever. POP.

"Well … how was I supposed to know that was going to happen" Owen groused as he shrugged and watched a large piece of …er… something slide down the side of Jack's face.

"Because I told you it would when we went to scoop it into the fucking body bag?" Jack snarled.

Ianto looked at the mess and sighed, surprised when Owen said he would help him. This made the others feel like they had to as well and they had most of it contained in buckets in no time. The SUV was toast … another one. Gods … Ianto would have to 'tickle' the budget for this. Ianto looked up with a sigh "That will have to dry. Then I can hit it down with a bouncy ball. Really, had this been in the autopsy bay it would have been so much easier to hose down. Why you had to do this in the vehicle bay while we were unloading it is beyond me."

"I just wanted to see" Owen grizzled, slumped shoulders and decided pout as Jack awed and patted his shoulder, then grimaced as it came away sticky.

"Right. Showers" Jack demanded, everyone stopping at the bottom of the stairs to remove their shoes, Ianto's glare not needing words to convey this need. They were soon in the shower block in various stages of undress when Owen flicked Ianto's jacket into the air.

"Nine points if it's clear in the basket" he roared, instead of hitting the basket it instead slapped around Jack's head and Ianto froze as he finally saw Owen's madness. Little bastard!

Jack pulled the jacket back and looked at Owen with open anger "You know… I might shoot a man for that!"

"Good thing ya like me then" Owen grinned "Fancy duds, eh?"

Ianto took a step towards the Captain who was now looking at the jacket and grunting as he turned it over, looking straight at the label on the collar.

"Kingsmen. Really? You shop there?" Jack asked, surprise evident "You know … it took me hours to find it the other day, you know where they are?"

"Shop there all the time. Did my school job there …. How else do I know the clothing sizes for everyone on sight?" Ianto tried for innocent, blinking as he tried not to try to set Owen in fire with mind control.

"Lovely place" Jack sighed wistfully "Where you got the idea for the bead curtain?"

"I like beads" Ianto said, Owen sniggering as he looked furtively between the two men and Ianto scowled at him as Jack turned to look as well.

"I am surprised Owen. You like beads too? Mind you, you are such a little shit you are probably thinking anal beads or something." Jack snorted, dropping the jacket into the basket and turning back to Ianto as Owen's face dropped to one of horror.

"Tell me Ianto, how much does one of those set you back?"

"You would know sir … don't you shop there too?"

"Well … maybe once a decade or so … huh. I forgot, you do my laundry …. Of course you know I have suits from there. Mind … I do not wear them half as well as you do." Jack leered as Ianto calmly stepped out of his boxers to stand naked as a jay bird, Jack's leer draining away as the perfectly formed body moved towards the water.

Toshiko stepped to one side and offered Ianto her shampoo and he smiled softly as he accepted it, sharing the cubicle with her.

"You know … you could share with me" Jack said in a small voice, Owen still looking back at the jacket with open annoyance now, his plan not working at all. Typical. Flash a dick at him … all be it a fucking big dick … and he totally disregarded the huge clue.

As Owen stood angrily glaring at the basket he became aware of something else he had not thought through as he looked over to find Ianto standing under the water, stock still staring at him as Toshiko reached up to rinse his hair for him, her breasts rubbing against his arm as she spoke softly in Japanese and Ianto blinked like a bloody viper or something.

Shit.

Payback was gonna be a bitch for that.

Damn it.


	16. myfanwy fights dirty

The Taff river, so still it looks like glass. The sky, bruised by the first rays of morning sunlight, is reflected in the water's surface. Taff River, Cardiff, Wales. - Present Day. The reflection of the sky begins to warp and ripple before it is broken up entirely by the blade of an oar.

The V-shaped bow of a single scull cuts through the water, its oars dip in and out of the water in powerful, rhythmic strokes. Ianto's morning exercise. His muscles ripple beneath the faded, sweat-soaked fabric of his button -up shirt. He pushes himself as if he were in a race, but there is no one else out here at this time of morning. Just him, the river, his scull, and his oars. He pushes himself until his muscles are on fire and he can't force another stroke. The scull glides over the Taff, cutting through the fog. He pulls the oars into the boat and catches his breath, stares out over the Taff to the Millennium centre in the distance of the far shore.

A few other rowers are just putting their sculls in the water. Ianto carries his scull upside down on his head and walks up the dock toward the Cardiff Boat Club to shower and change.

Ianto rides his bike to work along the street and through Cardiff towards work. A gorgeous commute. He has his earbuds in, listening to music. Loud. Energetic. Definitely not what you'd expect Ianto Jones, Kingsman and Gentleman to listen to, but this our Ianto, and our Ianto is cool. Sort of.

Ianto rides over the bridge. MUSIC blaring, as he glances both ways to cross the street onto the main road in as - HOOOOOOONNNNK! A black Chevy coming from the opposite direction, takes the turn fast, bearing down on Ianto - Ianto swerves at the same time as the Chevy - they miss each other by inches. Somehow Ianto manages not to wipe out and deftly guides the bike across another lane of traffic and comes to a stop, his momentum nearly ejecting him over the handlebars. He turns to look at -The Chevy skids to a stop in the street as the driver Ianto's age with murderous eyes, leans across the seat and yells out the open window "Wake up, wanker!"

The Driver punches the gas, and the Chevy speed off down the road, tires squealing as ianto mutters to himself "Asshole."

Ianto locks his bike in a bike rack on the quay retreives his i-Phone in a water proof pouch under his bike seat.

.

.

.

.

Ianto, wrapped in a towel, hair wet, opens his locker and begins to dress for work. His i-Phone busses with an incoming call. Ianto glances at the call screen but doesn't recognize the number. He turned that off, didn't he? He frowns as he scrolls though the message.

Ianto walks through the vault, most of the workspaces upstairs are still empty and dark at this early hour so no one will miss him for a while. He arrives at his old overloaded desk, sets his bag down, pulls out his thermos of coffee, and settles in behind his desk, powers up his monitors.

Ianto opens his folder, fumbling with his pages. He lays the autopsy report for the Womjay on his desk. There are some red stains on the page. He sighs as he curses the one who didn't take his gloves off while writing the bloody thing then he calmly takes shot on his phone to send to the one asking at the other end impatiently for a way to kill one.

Life and death … but then it always is, right?

He wonders where they have come across one … clearly London from the lack of emojis. London are sooo polite yet … pompous.

Ianto sits back to wait for a single ping that tells him it was what they needed and whoever is in battle had used the information to get out of their jam.

PING

Ianto can relax now, placing the file away and rising to stretch as he contemplates the day ahead of him then he freezes as if just thinking of something, staring into space of a moment before a soft hum, reaching out to touch a switch on the edge to the desk.

Up in the Hub Myfanwy wakes from her slumber, the hum of the motor that pulls back her cage doors alerting her to the fact her handler is relaxing her into the Hub for a fly around. This means he will come feed her in an hour or so after she has stretched her wigs.

Grand.

She lets loose a cry of glee, shooting out into the rafters and banks left, finding someone there as Owen looks up from the sofa here he is sitting with a report while waiting for his nightshift to finish. Shit, she hates him and is NEVER supposed to be loose around him. He gapes as he sees her, taking a moment to panic before he rises to run towards the kitchen but he is too late as she screeches, swooping low to shit directly in his lap, then rising again, she head off to check for rats in the far cornersof the Hub.

Owen screams as he again find a lap full of bird shit, like he does every time she catches him lately …. Owen sits and thinks.

"Ianto?" he calls out meekly "You there mate?"

No answer.

"fuck!"


	17. a little blob?

Blackness, and stars. In the stars, a lump of rock and ice, moving through space, leaving a trail of dust and ice crystals. Locked deep inside the ice, blue-green iridescence. Rotate around the meteor, to reveal - the Moon. Float past the bone-white orb, over the Sea Of Tranquillity, to reveal - Earth. Blue-green jewel. Race towards the planet. Start to blaze as it hits the atmosphere. Lighting up like phosphorus the meteor is burning in the outer atmosphere of Earth. The integrity of the rock and ice suddenly gives way. The body fragments.

The meteor fragments separating, drifting away. Most pieces burn away to nothing. Until there is only one. Racing down towards the ocean. On which we find a coast line. And then a lighthouse. An island in the middle of a bay … Flat Holm.

The meteor has almost burned to nothing before it impacts. What was a vast lump of extraterrestrial rock is now barely an ember.

A SPARK.

Then it hits the ground by the Lighthouse... ... drilling into the earth like a bullet hole.

An alien form. A creature from another world. It has tendrils. It shimmers with iridescent colour. It has immense fractal complexity in its shape. And it's moving. Gently, like a sea anemone in a swell. Beats pass.

As we watch, the alien creature starts to divide. The creature is now half-way through the division, separating into a mirror of itself. The creature completes its division. Immediately its two halves start the same process again

.

.

.

.

"This is a cell. Like all cells, it derived from an existing cell. By extension, all cells were ultimately derived from one cell. A single organism, alone on planet Earth, perhaps alone in the universe, about four billion years ago. . One became two. Two became four. Then eight. Sixteen. Thirty two." Martha Jones stops talking as Ianto enters the meeting room and freezes, staring at her before he straightens up and shoots his cuffs, then starts to back out.

"Ianto! Come join in … Martha Jones here… hey. Are you related?" Jack asks, then frowns "No, of course not. She's a London girl, not Welsh like you right?"

"Jack. She's black" Gwen points out "Ianto is not. I go … not related."

"Right" Ianto agrees, nodding to her as she starts talking again, Owen waiting to ask her something while tapping his pencil.

"In the last thirty years we have had one arrive each year at this time and although NASA was tracking the vessel they lost it when it entered atmo." She turns to them "You remember that movie the Blob? The big jelly thing absorbing everything? Sort of like that but … it also splits and replicates like Tribbles as well."

"Tribbles" Jack shudders with horror "Hate those"

"So how do we kill it?" Owen finally sees an opening and goes for it, ignoring the 'Bird Man' who will get a wedgie or something later.

"Where is it?" Ianto asks "You must have an estimated location of touch down."

"51.37564°N by 3.11871°W" she answers as she watches his face "Ianto, we think it's close."

"Close. That's Flat Holm. Are you telling me that … Blob … is on the island?" he sighs. "Shit. The live stock alone will feed it ..never mind the inmates."

"Inmates" Owen repeats "What inmates? There's a prison there?"

Jack is staring at Ianto like he has grown an extra head then he asks softly "How did you know about that?"

"Who does the budget?" Ianto rolls his eyes "The supplies alone tell me what's over there. No Owen .. not a prison .. a ..well … hospice. For those affected by the Rift, I am assuming."

"Ianto…" Jack struggles "You … how long have you known?"

"Long enough to have added somethings to the inventory that were needed." Ianto replies calmly, Owen sitting bolt upright as he looks from Jack to Ianto, waiting hopefully for it to happen. Finally.

"Right. Fire?" Toshiko breaks it and Owen slumps as he sees Jack now has something new to focus on and Ianto lives another day in the shadows. Fuck.

"I would find that the best choice" Martha agrees "Flamethrowers or …"

Now Owen is invested in this new conversation, his desire to 'out' Ianto pushed aside as he learns over the meeting table "I have one of those ya know. It's like napalm, thick and runny and really…really big!"

"Owen! I told you not to play with the Barvikollian Sprayer" Jack growls "You did, didn't you."

"Hence one less firing range on level three" Ianto says softly to Toshiko and she giggles as Ianto keeps the bland expression, blinking slowly as Jack points a finger now.

"Bad Owen. Bad, bad Owen. I told you no!" Jack scolds "I'll get a rolled up newspaper to you, see if I don't."

"But it's what we need, right?" Owen is excited now.

"Owen …"

"Actually… we have three" Ianto finally admits, "I hid the other two from him but they are fully charged."

"YESSSSSS!" Owen punches the air as Jack looks excited too.

Martha looks at her second cousin and grimaces as he frowns at her then mouths something she really didn't want to know.

Ianto mouthed "Grandy knows."


	18. the island

"Thirty metres high, another twenty metres below ground, Flat Holm Lighthouse was constructed in 1737" Ianto said as the boat crested a wave and Gwen yelped, clinging to the seat while Ianto stands as if on dry land. Jack was also standing, albeit holding on to something and he was watching Ianto take each wave with a slight bend of his knees while talking. "Please stick to the path, do not wander off if you see a fluffy bunny rabbit Gwen … I am looking at you … there are hidden drops and we may never find you."

"Ianto … how often do you come here?" Jack asked with sudden comprehension.

"Once a month … usually a week after you" Ianto replied calmly "You know you never fill out your reports properly, and who else can keep that boiler going in winter?"

"Ianto!" Helen's voice boomed across the water and Ianto smiled softly at Jack, then waved as the black woman on the dock waved back with delight, then added "AND the Captain. Did you two make up then?"

"Make up?" Jack asked "Hello Helen love."

"Yes. Hello Margaret" Ianto smiled as he spoke at the same time and Jack turned to look at Ianto.

"Her name is Helen."

"Of course it is" Ianto said like Jack was being silly "What else would it be?"

"You called her Margaret"

"Surely you misheard me Sir" Ianto said as he jumped up on the dock and kissed the woman's cheek, her deep laugh as she slapped at him booming across the water then her whisper to him that he had slipped up there was missed by the others who were all arguing about getting off the boat as well.

"Right, the coordinates place it near the lighthouse on the cliff over there" Ianto pointed and turned to Owen, "Perhaps breaking out the flamethrowers would be a good start?"

"I still don't see why I do not get one" Gwen whined as she followed the rest of the team, Ianto ignoring her as Toshiko answered.

"Because you can't work one Gwen. No time to teach you, we are trained" Toshiko tried to sound calm but really … could have kicked her over the edge of the cliff they were walking along, Jack powering ahead with his flamethrower swinging from his hand. Toshiko added "Ianto doesn't have one. See him whingeing?"

Owen happily adjusted the straps on his own flame thrower, strapped across his back even though they were the size of a child's backpack with a small wand like trigger, more like something you would think the gardener would use to spray an errant weed than a destructive weapon capable of killing a man.

Or hopefully a Blob.

"Shit" Jack said as he came to a halt in front of a blue blob the size of a VW that had long tendrils waving in the wind like seaweed would underwater "Is that it?"

"Well … some of it" Ianto replied, his sigh deep now "Tentacles. Great. I love tentacles."

"Who doesn't" Martha agreed standing next to Ianto with matching stances, their hands behind their backs as she fiddled with their cufflinks "Ideas?"

"We send Owen in first to see what happens" Ianto said and Owen swung to glare at him as Jack roared with mirth.

"Stop it naughty tiger, claws showing" Jack scolded "I don't want Owen in there. Some of them are taller than him …wait… is that a sheep in that one?"

A large jellylike substance nearby quivered as it seemed to examine them, their reflected images distorted in the pale blue goo like a bubble of water that was undulating, caught in it was a single sheep, clearly in the stages of being absorbed, melting like acid was eating it. Well … I guess that was what was happening ... they were seeing the stomach part?

"Ew" Gwen groaned.

"I hope it's dead" Toshiko said in agreement as Ianto considered then said as Jack reached for his Webley "Fire sir… not bullets. If you hit it, it explodes like that thing in the car park … remember? Only … the little blobs will all start to grow and get angry too … not just drip from your hair like the Clorsik. Do you want lots of tiny ones all over you? Hmmmm?"

"Fair point" Jack agreed, reaching for his little flamethrower and taking a deep breath, "Let's see what happens here."

Owen fired, Jack swinging to glare at him as he took his thunder and then Owen was on the ground, Ianto on top of him struggling with him to turn off the bloody thing as the Blob made an ungodly noise and started to slither towards them, falling in to four pieces that were equally pissed.

"OK" Jack said to no one in particular "I guess fire doesn't kill them … just pisses them off."

"IANTO" Martha yelled as she started to step backwards "Ideas!"

"Don't move" Ianto replied as he looked up at the thing, still hold in Owen down as he assessed "No eyes. Must work on vibrations. No movement, stop talking."

Everyone froze, then Toshiko hissed through her breath "Where the fuck is Cooper?"

Everyone turned their heads to see Gwen sprinting in a very amazingly effortless way back down the track … not easy in those boots … heading for the beach below as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Blobs slithered past the silent party and Ianto let his head fall to Owen's chest as he cursed quietly in several languages.

The things merely raced after Gwen.


	19. salty

"Fuck" Jack drops his pack and starts to run after Gwen, shouting at her to stop as Ianto sighs and slowly gets to his feet, looks around then groans as he sees more Blobs in the distance, approaching at speed.

"Sentient?" Martha is also on her feet looking at them "We talking hive mind?"

"Looks like it. They are either attracted by her screaming or those in the lead called their brethren with mind-speak." Ianto nods as he taps his cufflink openly now, the Morse code being sent back to base now being received at lightning speed. Essentially he is yelling in Morse.

"Ideas?" Toshiko asks as she starts to shrug off her pack.

"Well, given that she has now fallen over and is screaming louder… her ankle I think … we may be best to run?" Ianto points to their left where the largest Blob they had seen so far is moving towards them faster than the others.

"Shit" Owen squeaks, struggling with his straps and Ianto seizes him, swinging him around and un-clipping it like an angry parent handling the naughty child "Right, I'm gone."

Owen starts to run, Ianto shrugging as he looks around and Martha reaches out to touch his arm "Can they see?"

"Contacts in" he replies softly "Knew they would want to see before we left the base, hence no frames. They are with us."

"Well … that's comforting" she huffs, starting to sprint after the acidic doctor and Toshiko nods to Ianto, then begins to run as well. He stands his ground as the Blob approaches and then passes him by, swinging to watch it leave then crouch to examine the strange snail-trail it left behind.

"No. I will bloody not" he says to thin air. Then he blanches, reaching out to touch the slime. "Ew… god."

He rubs his fingers together and groans "No. No tingling, or pain. Nothing happening … I think .. I think this is what is excretes. Ew… this is it's …what…poo? What it cannot imbibe…wait."

Ianto considers and then sniffs his fingers, and then with a look of total revulsion he licks his fingers and looks at them with shock "Salt. Like … almost pure salt."

He rises and looks down on the beach below where the team are almost to Jack and Gwen as Jack pulls her along the sand, the Blobs still chasing as the team chase behind. "Salt. Salt. Salt….. huh. Yes. I would agree with that. Solid."

Ianto starts to finally move, running along the grass but not down the trail but towards the cliff, throwing himself into the air as Jack looks up and he sees the figure take flight, leaving the edge of the cliff to hang in midair for a moment before he starts to fall gracefully, arms out like he is about to belly flop, then his suit flows out around him to form …. A flight suit?

Jack drops Gwen, standing with his mouth open as Ianto's sleeves and trousers seem to gell together to form wings and his suit becomes a glider, taking him down faster than the girls could to reach the bottom of the track, landing near Owen.

"JACK!" Toshiko screams with horror and he turns to find he has stopped too long and a large Blob casually rolls over top of him, pinning him down as Gwen screams with horror, watching Jack struggle now as he is sucked up into the middle of the dense blob.

"Fuck" Ianto mutters, striding forward as he yells "head for the water. I have a theory, get in the water!"

Martha and Toshiko begin to run automatically as Owen runs for Gwen, hooking under her arms to pull her along, more Blobs starting to reach the sand and to everyone's horror some start to fling themselves from the cliff above like fucking Lemmings, landing with sickening thuds in the sand around them. Grenades of epic proportions.

"RUN" Martha yells as she grabs Toshiko's arm and yanks her along faster.

Ianto is still focused on Jack, his struggling now feeble as it is becoming apparent that he is dying, the lack of oxygen and the way his skin is bubbling tells a horribly clear story of what is happening to him and Ianto cannot leave him, instead staggering towards the Blob as he tries to find some way to save him.

Then the sound of an engine, everyone stopping to look up as a large plane comes into view, the oversized belly of it showing it is a cargo plane of some description.

"Crop duster" Martha says with surprise.

"No" Toshiko beings to run again "No it's not. It's a Fire Suppressor …. Run!"

Martha picks up speed as the two women reach the water, plunging into the cold sea with matching whoops of shock, then wadding to their waists before turning to watch the chaos on the shore. Owen was almost to them, still dragging Gwen as Ianto stood so close he could touch the Blob that was imbibing Jack.

The plane passes overhead, the belly opening to release gallons upon gallons of water … the Blobs reacting immediately with writhing and an eerie noise lot unlike fingers along a blackboard.

"Salt water" Martha panted as she tastes the reside on her face "Salt. It's salt water. They can't stand salt. Whoohooooo!"

The Blob containing Jack is settling into a block, in death throes to match it's victim and Ianto makes a decision, taking a deep breath as he plunges his hands into the mess and seizes Jack's feet, yanking him from the Blob and dragging him towards the water.

Martha curses and rushes to help, pulling Ianto back by his arms as he pulls Jack, the gentle waves closing over Jack to wash the residue away and Ianto falls to his hands and knees dry heaving as the half melted corpse of Jack Harkness bobs on the water. His eyelids are gone as is much of his face and the sightless eye still on one socket seems to roll to look at them.

Gwen's screams are enough to startle the gulls up on the top of the lighthouse.


	20. Hi there

"I knew all along that they were coming" Jack said with a look of disinterest as he tried to make out it was not a big deal, the beach swamped with expensive suits and dark framed glasses, clipped English voices and Ianto warily eyeballing him from the sidelines.

"you knew he was a Kingsman?" Owen asked with incredulity.

"No." Jack sighed as he looked at Owen like you would a small child asking about Santa Claus "I knew they were watching us. They are involved in this, clearly they decided to intervene when we got a little…ah…cornered."

Owen pointed at Ianto "HE IS ONE!"

"Owen. This is Ianto. He has worked here for… gods. Ianto? Two? Two years since the Tower fell?"Jack frowned.

"Yes sir, almost three now. I have been with Torchwood for approximately ten years all up … you lot pinched me from the classroom when I was 16. Worked in the archives ever since."

"Ah. See?" Jack said with triumph.

"He fudged his file…remember? That black woman in the lower chambers that was infected with that… whatever the fuck it ws that made her want to eat our faces off? Not in a good way?" Owen said.

"Owen! We agreed to NEVER mention Lisa. Ianto made a mistake, he thought she was still human. That virus was …well … it mutated her to a state that was no longer compatible with humanity. Ianto knew … he was merely caught up in something that was beyond his control … that outbreak took down an entire city block and we are just lucky that we managed to contain it." Jack bristled openly "And we agreed… like you trying to save your Katie when she had that bomb trapped to her … we would never mention it ….again."

"Katie?" Gwen blinked "Who's Katie?"

"Exactly" Jack pointed at her "We don't talk about our past mistakes here. Life it too short and this division filled with the 'what might happen' not 'what did' helps no one."

"The virus… look. I never bought that." Gwen said angrily "Some man-made virus that got loose on the bowels of the glass tower, turning those who came in contact with it into some sort of..of…of…"

"Zombie" Owen supplied "They turned into Zombies! Flesh eating, Zombies!"

"Right" Gwen rolled her eyes, "Zombies that rampaged through the place turning everyone they could and Ianto just happened to get the love of his life out of there before she turned and bring her here, hide her in the cell down there and then quietly feed her from road kill for all this time!"

"Maybe I fed her people that mocked me" Ianto added, her face changing as she took a step towards him and Jack grabbed her arm.

"Whoa there … that's enough. Gwen. You know as well as anyone the desire to save comes at a price. Now… that's an end to it!"

"I still say he is more than he lets on" she agreed with Owen "No way he is clever enough to be one of these here bastards but a bastard he is, all the same. I think he's Hoodlum."

"Well … maybe I ran with them occasionally in my youth" Ianto admitted truthfully, his eyes dancing with mirth now as Owen face palmed.

"See!" Gwen hissed, now shaking a finger at Ianto like an old woman trying to lay a curse on him or something.

"That's enough. I mean it. Come on, they are looking at us … Christ, we must look like amateurs bickering like this" Jack snarled straightening as the man who seemed to be in charge walked confidently toward them, the eye patch unnerving and as he came to a stop the walking one behind him kept walking as Jack blinked. "Eggsy?"

"Sir" Eggsy nodded politely as he slipped around him and reached out to Ianto, handing him something then walking of again as Jack focused in the older man who looked almost edible. Almost. He was a good looking man but he was no Ianto Jones, if ya get what I mean. Owen watched Ianto slip something into his pocket, then turn to Owen and wink. Gammy bastard!

"Captain, we can clean this mess up. Best you get your people home for a good hot toddy or something" the man said smoothly "Beastly thing. Bloody Blobs. Who would have thought, been a long time since the government spooks stuffed this one up, eh? Thank you for your help here .. we hope we didn't keep you from your other cases."

"Not at all" Jack reached out to shake the man's hand, his affection clear as he squeezed the hand and winked in such a quietly… familiar way… before turning to his team and ushering them toward the docks and the boat waiting to take them home "Come on kids. Home for some popcorn and a movie, eh?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he nodded to his uncle politely before he followed his team, looking back once with a soft sigh as those he once lived with, worked with, trained with got on with the business he had given up for the greater good.

And the punishment.

For not getting to the virus in time.

Gods, but that did chafe.


	21. scratching

Ianto bikes along the outer edge road of a neighbourhood. No traffic out here. Body leaning forward on the bike.

Pushing hard.

A little further.

Reaching a mental finish line... and then he coasts. Sits up. Catching his breath.

Ianto takes a sip of water... walks his bike to the entrance of a long pedestrian tunnel. Ianto enters and slowly disappears into the shadows ahead. Bike gears clickclickclick as Ianto makes his way through the narrow tunnel... light fading on him as he goes deeper. Up ahead, a sound coming from around a tunnel corner. ...SCRATCH-SCRATCH-SCRATCH-SCRATCH. Ianto stops. Silencing the clicking of his bike so he can hear better.

The SCRATCHING gets louder... like nails on a chalkboard echoing in this concrete corridor.

"Hey - somebody there?"

No answer... but something moves. An abandoned shopping cart slowly rolls out from behind the corner... drifts to a stop. Ianto peers ahead into the darkness. Can't see around the corner up ahead. Was it the wind... or did someone push it?

"Who is that?"

The cart just sits there. Ianto leans his bike against the wall and unclips a safety light from under the seat. He starts walking toward that corner. Coiled. On edge. His red light blinking into the darkness.

"Owen? I swear to god ya bloody twat …" He quickly rounds the corner - and no one's there. Ianto regards the empty tunnel... his light still blinking when suddenly - a small rock comes skipping out of the darkness, landing at his feet. Like someone just tossed it. Ianto picks up the rock. Rattled. He moves toward the direction it came from... notices a sign on the tunnel wall: PLAYGROUND - with an arrow pointing to the exit.

Ianto runs his light across the sign, revealing that it's been vandalized. Some of the letters wildly scratched off. Just the word PLAY remains.

Ianto raises his blinking light toward the empty darkness ahead of him where the rock came skittering in from. He starts to back away... unaware that in the brief flashes of red light - someone is behind him. Just a shape. And Ianto is backing up right toward them.

Closer.

CLOSER.

He turns - and it's just empty tunnel.

His bike leaning against the wall. Ianto stares. Can't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone here.

.

.

.

Toshiko comes out the back exit from the Hub into the parking area ... nudges a brick against the bottom of the door to keep it open. She takes the sack of garbage over to the dumpster and heaves it in. Ianto does so much, especially now that there is …something… going on she does not quite understand yet.

The brick door-stop begins to slide across the ground. Sliiiding and -SHHHUNK. !

Toshiko turns to see the door has fallen shut. She steps away from the dumpster and comes over to the door. Tries the handle. !

No entry from the outside. !

"Hey! Owen" She knocks on the door, then steps back and waves her arms above her head as she tries to catch the camera "Owen! I'm waiting. ! Stuck out here alone behind the Hub."

Toshiko glances around. The bulky dumpster... her parked car... sodium vapour lights buzzing overhead. Not a soul in sight... and yet... there is a presence. Like someone out there is watching.

Toshiko bangs on the door again. More urgent. Doesn't want to be out here a second longer.

"Owen! C'mon, open up!"

There's a faint fluttering sound.!Behind her. Toshiko glances back. !Sees a flyer on her car windshield. Fluttering in the night breeze. She goes to her car, passing through a pool of overhead light.

Takes the flyer off her windshield. !Furniture Sale Saturday! She doesn't remember seeing that when she drove in this morning, mind it was dark. No way they could have got in here so it must have been put there while parked on the street.

Right?

She wads it up, and now notices something else... The word 'HELLO' written in the condensation on the driver's side window. ! The letters drip. ! Like someone was just here... having written the word with their finger. ! It seems innocent. !

Toshiko wipes it away with her hand. Stands there in the dark... As her car alarm suddenly goes off scaring the hell out of her. !

It shrills through the night air. Toshiko takes a step back... something doesn't feel right. The alarm keeps BLARING as Ianto suddenly rides down the ramp into the parking area on his bike.

"What's going on - you okay?" Ianto asks, pulling his keys from his pocket that has a copy of Toshiko's car keys. He shuts off the alarm. Silence again. Toshiko takes a final look at her car.

"Yeah. I'm good." She steps inside and pulls the door open … it ws not locked after all?

Ianto takes a moment to look back around the parking area with a feeling of impending doom.

Someone was clearly watching them.

He just didn't know why.


	22. shot across the bow

The day went without event … so much paperwork and so little time. Ianto kept up the coffee and nibbles, fish and chips for lunch and Owen even got extra onion rings as Ianto now watches him shutting down his workstation for the night.

Owen was leaving early for some talk he wanted to sit in on at the hospital and he nods to Toshiko as she gets ready to go too. Ianto is on night shift, wanting time to think in the dark … he likes the dark. Does a lot of thinking in that stuff ya know.

Owen walks Toshiko to the parking lot and then gets on his bike, waves as he goes to take off then she feels something touch her neck making her squeal as she swings to look around but nothing is there.

Just her imagination.

God, she needs a drink. And sleep.

Really … a good shag would be nice but beggars can't be choosers … she will have to settle for that drink. And a both to soak in maybe … she earned that much yesterday on the beach … right? Still … another noise in the dark recesses of the car park and Toshiko moves quickly for her car now.

Toshiko pulls her door closed. Freaked out. She glances in the rear-view and notices something on her neck. Tilts the mirror down for a better look - to see a dark mark on her neck... where sshe could have sworn she felt something touch her just then. Five long steaks down her skin, a larger smudge at the bottom. It looks like a strange handprint. Toshiko stares. Touches it. Black residue comes off on her fingers. Panic surging.

.

.

.

.

Toshiko's car speeds down the deserted late night streets. A heavy condensation has built up on the windshield. Toshiko hits the defrost button just as her cell phone on the passenger seat starts RINGING. Toshiko glances over at the caller ID screen - it's Ianto.

She reaches for the phone just as the light turns red. She hits the brakes and the cell phone sliiides off the seat - slipping into the darkness underneath the passenger seat.!

"Shit."

Toshiko is the only car at the intersection. Engine idles... red traffic light bleeding through the night haze.

Toshiko puts the car in park The phone keeps ringing as she leans over... feeling around under the seat for it. And while she's down... we notice a light pole outside the car slowing starts moving. As if somehow - impossibly - the rest of the world is sliding past the stationary car. The pole keeps moving... out of view. ! Toshiko finally finds her phone, sits up - and something doesn't feel right. She looks out her window to see - THAT HER CAR NOW SITS SMACK DAB IN THE MIDDLE OF THE INTERSECTION. Moved here without her even feeling it.!

"What... the..."

And as she turns back to the front, Toshiko sees something written in the condensation on the windshield

HI TOSHIKO!

Totally frantic, Toshiko turns. Looking out every window into the empty intersection. Who the hell did that?! She hits the windshield wipers, desperate to get rid of that finger written message. !The wipers squeeak back and forth against the glass - but the letters remain. ! Toshiko reaches out and runs her hand across the words and to her horror... it wipes away. It was written on the inside of the car! Her eyes shoot to the rear-view mirror. Checking the back. Nobody there. Just her coat laid across the back seat... ...but something starts to move under her coat. Toshiko keeps her eyes glued to the mirror. Doesn't dare turn around. She keeps watching in disbelief and horror as something takes form under her coat.

Toshiko fumbles with the door but she can't get out. Stuck in the car. She shoots another glance to the rear-view - as a head emerges from under the coat. Can't see a face. Just a dark awful shape. Toshiko struggles with her door. SCREAMING. Unaware that lights are rising on her from the opposite direction. A fast approaching blare of a horn. Toshiko turns - squints into the blinding light.

SMASH!

Her car is literally swept away! There is sudden an empty space of the intersection... as the night falls quiet again.

.

.

.

.

Remnants of the accident catch the lights of the emergency vehicles. Broken glass on the road turning into diamonds, emeralds and sapphires.

Toshiko's smashed car is in front of them still ticking down in the cool evening air.

Toshiko sitting on the curb with Ianto's arm around her shoulders as she tries to stop shaking.

"What if you hadn't got here in time?" she whispers.

"But I did and when have I ever not?" he replies softly, still freaked out himself as he looks over at the SUV half on the curb where he had slammed it into park before racing to open her passenger door and snatch her out of the car while looking with horror at the thing in the back seat.

"Is it still there?"

"No" he replies flatly. The strange creature has fled into the night, taking the answers they need with it.


	23. a chip?

Jack sits at the meeting table and watches Ianto's face as Ianto slowly places down pictures of something he has been looking for… what he believes someone else was looking for in Toshiko's work bag last night …. the chip Jack had dug from Lisa's scull. Jack sits back and waits for the explanation he knows he is due.

He did not expect Toshiko to be the one who speaks "Kingsmen's purview includes the development of genetics, robotics, artificial intelligence and nanotechnology, as well as data mining, Deep Net salvage, cryptanalysis, and protection of the Global Information Grid. Alien tech deconstruction. And then there's Clockwork."

"Clockwork?" Jack asks.

"Last year, 60 Minutes first aired a story about a quadriplegic that could operate a robotic arm with her mind. The microchip attached to her brain was created right here. But Clockwork took it further than we could ever imagine." Toshiko nods, then leans forward with her hands clasped together on the meeting table "Once we started translating the brain's signals - phase synchrony, neural integration, proteomics - we realized we could facilitate a direct neural interface that could access the entire electromagnetic spectrum - telephone, internet, radio, satellite..."

"We. You too? You are one… you …" Jack struggles then asks "Are you saying you put a computer in her brain?"

"We built an agency complex around the host - analysts, tack teams, field ops. When a situation rises to a certain level of security, the Agency brings us in." Toshiko pauses as she clicks a button on her laptop and the screen behind her comes to life, Lisa standing there with a grace and elegance to her that they never got to see, their version already a turned thing that needed to be put down in the end. Jack motions her to continue "Operation Cube had been active for six months prior to the outbreak and since then, we've enjoyed an 85% success rate. Included in that success is the thwarting of the Millennium Stadium Bowl bomber."

"I thought that was UNIT?"

"You haven't been cleared to think anything different." Toshiko is calm "This is not UNIT or even Torchwood level. This is something else"

"So … Lisa was not the only one?" Jack frowns "There are others? If you have someone acting beyond the outbreak?"

"There….there were" she sighs "There was a hiccup. While connected to the Mainframe of T1 a chip contracted…. Stuxnet Two"

"Stuxnet? The computer virus?" Jack looks at Toshiko. She nods again.

"ATMOS Virus? Please. Stuxnet is the world's first weaponized cyber worm, a digital cruise missile. We took out Iran's nuke program first, and now North Korea. Boo-yah. (beat) Of course, the only way to plant it in an isolated, bunkerized system, four stories underground, was for Operation Cube to carry it herself... (points to Operation Cube's head) Which is why we need to make sure none of the code burrowed in."

"How?"

"We have a Trojan, it is what Lisa had in her head. Trying to download it to the servers to counteract Stuxnet."

Owen put a hand up "I have a question. If you don't mind."

"No, go ahead" Toshiko nods.

"If there's nothing left of her brain and the chip is not functioning right now and it's encrypted, why does it need to checked anyway?" Owen points out and Jack agrees.

"The Zombie virus came from somewhere, we know it was not extraterrestrial in nature… whatever… whoever created it must have left a footprint. The chip will have it imbedded." Toshiko explains, "There were several agents in the building, we know those infected were burned along with the other bodies, we were unable to get to them in time. Only the one in Lisa would be viable for downloading into a safe subnet." Toshiko sighs as she throws her hands up "but it was not there. Lisa was so badly mangled that the chip seems to have… I don't know. Flown out somewhere? Despite best efforts to check and recheck the Hub… we cannot find it anywhere."

Owen looks at Ianto "And so … its the last one?"

"The last one that was in an infected host" Ianto says softly.

"So… you have a chip too? Since you are a Kingsman too … you have one in your head? Do all of you have one in your head? Toshiko? Do you have one? I mean … you scrubbed out but was one implanted at the beginning of your training? Is it still…."

"OWEN" Ianto is angry now, evident in the way he has stood and is glowering at him "For fucksake. The only other person that was exposed to the virus with a chip implant was me. Me. IF we don't find it… I have to give up mine. Why certain elements are trying to work out if we found it or not. If we do not produce that chip …I am the sacrificial lamb as it were."

Jack stares at Ianto with open confusion "What? Wait… what?"

"They need the information from that day. It will lead them to whoever still has a form of that virus and can release it again if they wish. Why do you think there are people stalking us? Not just Fish out there… other things are in the shadows trying to see if we have the chip or not." Ianto sighs as he slumps back in the chair "Soon they will decide we do not have it, then they will refocus. They have already made a play for Toshiko, her car is toast by the way… whatever they think … her laptop was taken from the backseat by a Zaixel so they will have cracked that .. know the chip is not found … the only option left is me. So … I guess we have to go through some protocols to sign me out of Mainframe before I hand over the chip to the Kingsmen. It will be able to access this place unless I am shut out."

"But… how do they get it out?" Owen is the one to think about it, as always his mind hooks to the medical side of it.

"They crack my skull open, cut into the cortex… extract the chip near the brainstem and then access it by plugging it into …"

"But what about you!" Owen demands "How the fuck do they do that without killing you!"

Ianto doesn't speak… he simply sighs as he stares back at Owen who rears back "FUCK! Fuck, NO NO! They are gonna kill you?"

"Gotta save the world" Ianto whispers as he looks to the far wall "Not like I will be that much of a loss. For the betterment of mankind."

Jack's world is spinning, unable to speak as he reaches into his pocket and removes the ring box, placing it on the table.

"I knew it" Toshiko groans "all the time. Jack. Christ almighty, you've had it… Ianto was supposed to go in last night for the extraction but my car crash …. That was close."

Ianto does not look at Jack, he is unsure if he has been saved out of love… or if Jack just wants to see what is on the chip first.

He regretfully accepts it is probably the latter.


	24. that box

The ring box wih the chip in it mocked them.

Ianto is conflicted now. Did Jack know all along and was waiting for him to say it out loud? To give him his moment? Or was he playing the long game, trying to get Ianto to tell him anything. Or did he truly not know? Ianto was unable to accept this one, Jack with his finger on the fucking pulse of the entire city, if not the world.

No.

Ianto has to accept that Jack knew full well about the Kingsmen and did not fucking care. Knew that he meant more to Ianto than a mark. Those moments in the dark down in that bunker no one else ever went? Did he know he was under Ianto's skin? He had to, right? Did he care too? Did he not place that gun to Ianto's head?

"Ianto?" as if called, Jack appeared in the doorway and Ianto motioned him in, closing the door behind him and then walking around him to sit on the edge of his old battered desk he loves so much here in his archives. Ianto's hands slid into his pockets and cants his head, maybe fully aware of what it does to Jack, or maybe because he always sat like that it was a default? Jack didn't know for sure, deciding it was likely to be a natural sex appeal there.

"Ianto" Jack sighed, then grimaced as he knows full well Ianto hates repetition too "I want to start by saying I did not know the importance of this thing. I know you were looking for it … I was worried it was for some nefarious reason."

"Like… gonna take over the world? You don't think I could do that other ways… the damaged chip from a dead agent is not the most logical way I am afraid" Ianto was calm.

"I DID NOT KNOW!" Jack repeated fiercely, and then cleared his throat, his hands out in front of him like he was trying to calm a shying horse "Look. I knew you were working for someone, or something. I knew of the Kingsmen but never… NEVER in my wildest dreams did I suspect one of them of being inside my team. I do not know if I am violated or flattered that you saw fit to watch my arse this closely."

"Do we have to turn everything into some innuendo?" Ianto sighed.

"WE might not but apparently I do" Jack replied, then leaned back against the wall. "I always default to humour when I am upset or confused, I try to hide my nervousness with the illusion of looking in control."

"I know. Something I always found endearing about you was that posturing" Ianto admitted "And yes… that arse is appealing too."

"Ianto … how did we get here?"

"The SUV sir."

Jack gave Ianto a look he knew well and had not seen since the 'Lisa' episode. Cheeky.

"Can we have a do-over at all?" Ianto said as he stood and faced Jack, same height. "Hello, I am Ianto Jones. Hello there. I am an ex-Kingsman and current fuckup looking for somewhere to snuggle, feel safe and maybe eat pizza. How are you today?"

"Hello Ianto, I am Jack Harkness. I am a former Agency Boy and also a real British Air Force Captain hiding here in Cardiff trying to save the world I almost destroyed. I feel really bad about that. I am good otherwise."

"Good. Good. I feel the same about my almost destruction of the world thing. Like… cringe. So. What do you say we…you know… get a pizza?"

"Sounds good. I would hope you are going to have a side salad too, you do not eat enough… Ianto? What. What did I say?"

Ianto shook his head, unable to speak as that might came crashing back, stepping into Jack's arms as he laid his head on his shoulder and gave a deep shuddering sigh. Jack closed his arms around him and held him, revelling in that lovely smell that…yeah. Fucking idiot. Kingsman. That's what he always loved… Ianto smells like the store. Of course he does. Portably knows that old rascal Pendragon too.

Jack was pondering this ... well OK… pondering if a kiss might be worth stealing right about now… when a noise had them reluctantly drawing apart to see Gwen in the doorway with her arms folded "So that's it? A quickie and let's forget the whole thing? My ankle … look at it!"

They looked at the orthopaedic support boot she was wearing, the large cumbersome thing must have been hard going to drag over the flooring down on this level, searching them out.

"Gwen. We do have these exciting little ear pieces called Earwigs… don't worry .. they are not REAL earwigs mind. You can actually contact other team members via coms and not traipse about looking for them wasting energy, time and quite frankly … medical gear. That looks right trashed from the grating!" Ianto pointed at the boot with open annoyance "Owen will have a cow. Look at you. A broken foot and still the wrong bloody shoes!"

Jack started to laugh as she huffed at Ianto, then reluctantly started to snigger as well.

They all knew why she was there, jealous much?

"Go back upstairs and sit the fuck down!" Ianto said slowly "Get Toshi to call Rhys, go home and let him fuss on you for a few days. Godsake woman. You are like a petulant three year old determined not to stay in her bedroom during a time-out!"

Jack was roaring now, pointing at her as she started to relax and join in the laughter for real. Ianto was right. She had a wonderful bloke, didn't she? Gwen left them to it as the mood was broken and without even knowing it … she won anyway. Jack reluctantly followed her out to leave Ianto to his pondering.

DAMN


	25. going down?

"I do not know if I am excited or terrified" Owen admitted as Ianto led them along a narrow alleyway and Jack was curious as to why when this was clearly NOT the way to the store.

They emerged into a courtyard and there he was.

Eggsy.

"Hey" Ianto called as a greeting and Eggsy nonchalantly raised an arm in reply. He then pushed off the little VW he was sitting on and Jack got the impression that this guy sat on car hoods a lot.

"Is that ravishing creature Toshiko Sato?" Eggsy finally spoke, looking past Ianto at Tosh with raw interest, Owen moving closer to her with annoyance.

"Hello Eggsy" she smiled softly "Long time no see. Look at how you've grown."

"Says an ageless beauty" Eggsy crooned as he reached for her hand, bowing over it before pressing his lips to the back of it in an elegant gentlemanly manner.

"Oh please" Gwen snorted as she stood awkwardly with a cane, "She's not royalty ya know."

"Technically she is" Eggsy answered before Ianto could stop him "She was in the top three percentile for the Agency Testing you know. This divine creature revolutionised the daily life of Kingsmen everywhere with her innovations. A real boon for the Kingsmen to have her. She is sorely missed since she fell down a hole. We are glad the Captain managed to pluck her back into the sunlight and miss her dreadfully."

"Now Eggsy. You know what happened there. I would like to say I am enjoying my retirement but these are these annoying little things called favours .. apparently I am well suited to doing those for people. Who knew" she said with a cheeky grin as they talked and Owen saw that Eggsy was still holding her hand, stepping forward and neatly between them, breaking the contact.

"I'm Owen. She's mine"

Everyone froze, gaping at him as he puffed to his chest and squared his shoulders at a lithe young thing who everyone knew could wipe the floor with him. Ianto face palmed in the background. Eggsy looked at him and sniggered softly "Well now me old china, no need to boggle. After all. My cousin CAN speak for herself ya know!"

"Cousin?" Jack spoke.

"Her father is my father's cousin" Eggsy explained "He went to the Japanese Agency and met her mother there… boom. Returned with her to England where we get our blossom here. We grew up together, almost like siblings instead of distant blood ... cousins. I tell you she was an adorable little girl … I remember her as the prettiest girl in the room when I was small. How old was I? Five?"

"Four." She whispered with a blush "You were four and I was what…ten? About that?"

"I told the entire family that I was gonna marry her one day. She was going to be my wife" he laughed "everyone rolled their eyes at me but I knew…. I knew she was special."

"Then we grew up and you realised there are laws about marrying fellow agents" Ianto smiled "Or I may have beaten you to it cousin."

"Ahhhhh… had there been a possibility, she would have chosen you too. Ya wanker" Eggsy sighed as he turned to Ianto "You are always so …bloody perfect."

"Until I almost destroyed the world."

"That was not your fault. It was hers … no … don't argue. Lisa knew the risks, knew what she was doing and the rules. She could have withdrawn when she saw what they were doing. She was told to evacuate. You think we didn't see you dragging at her? Her fighting you to get back down there for her lover? We all knew she not only burned you with another deal on the side who wasn't even Kingsman approved and her contact was not just a double agent but she was sleeping with him as well … but she went into the hot zone, almost taking you with her."

"It doesn't matter. I failed" Ianto whispered now, looking down at their impeccable shoes.

"Well … not really. You do have the chip … right?" Eggsy smiled as he clapped Ianto on the shoulder "You do have that. With that we can find to who is behind it. She was a mad mare, your Lisa but she did complete the mission. She did get to the Doctor's computer, did download everything and all we have to do now is take a look."

"We nearly didn't have it" Ianto said as they all walked along, reaching back to let Jack snag his hand. Something the ENTIRE team saw with surprise as they had never seen a PDA between them before, let alone a blatant one.

"And you would have done your duty. I know. Good thing you don't need to. You wouldn't have half the things hers will show us. We might even be able to pull the virus apart and discover it's genetic makeup since she was infected at the end. We might find a counter-agent."

"An antidote?" Owen was interested now, moving to walk with the men as Toshiko rolled her eyes and fell back to walk with Gwen who was getting tired of limping along behind them all. She could have stayed at base. Jack did actually tell her to man the base but no. Scared she would miss something, here she is puffing along like 'Limp Along Cassidy' in that bloody moon boot.

Eggsy stopped walking and swung to address Owen "Doctor Harper. I know this will excite you. Are you ready for a little excitement?"

Owen went to speak but then squeaked as the ground shook. He looked at Ianto whose face was bland so he decided not to panic and instead reached back to Toshiko like he was going to help her when clearly he didn't' like the movement and wanted her for stability.

The entire cobbled area of the street started to lower like the one the car had been on the other day and Jack barked with laugher. "A lift. Like mine, you have one too. Shame you don't have a perception filter on yours though."

"Yes and you have no idea how jealous Grandy is of that. A quality piece of kit that" Eggsy nodded as the ground swallowed them whole then he added "ours IS bigger though."

Jack grinned at him like a Cheshire cat as he knew it didn't matter.

He had something they didn't.


	26. like lifting your skirts having someone down here

Owen was making small noises of excitement as he flittered from one display case to the next, like a moth unable to choose a flame in a church. Toshiko was watching him like an older sibling begrudgingly watched a little one, rolling her eyes as she reminded him yet again to stop touching the glass.

"But it's a sword" he breathed, fogging the glass for a moment as he peered in.

"Excalibur" Ianto agreed, stepping in beside him "They say it is the real one but who knows. So much bullshit and hippy smoke aroid here at one point it might be a child's toy in there. We do not touch it … just in case."

"Really like the King Arthur tale around here right?" Owen canted his head as he squinted to see the fine writing on the blade "What it that?"

"Gaelic" a voice said and they turned to find a man motoring towards them in his wheelchair, his face calm even as Jack took a step back and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Whhhhay now … I come in peace." Jack laughed, then they saw the chair was weaponized up the wazoo as the man pressed a lever and the two small gun barrels in the arm rests slid away. "Jesus wept … you were gonna shoot me?"

"Considered it ya bustard" came the gravelly response and Jack laughed, leaning in to kiss the old man on the cheek.

"Come now Ivy. Don't be a grump" Jack crooned and Ianto took a sharp breath in as he stared then he cleared his throat.

"Please tell me you were not lovers."

"Huh?" Jack looked over at him, still leaning over the chair, one hand in the old man's lap … definitely familiar territory as the upper thigh got a massage "What's that?"

"Jack. Did you sleep with him!"

"Oh bother. Just a couple of rolls in the hay boy" Ifan said softly "Don't tell me …. He got you?"

Ianto frowned a she glared at his grandfather and Jacks' pennies finally started to fall in the empty skull making loud tingling noises as he looked from one face to the other, the matching frowns too similar to be coincidence.

"Ifan. This… this is … no. No. Nope, no … oh dear" Jack sighed as he looked at Ianto with something akin to a kicked puppy "Come on now. There is NO Pendragon anywhere in your files. .. how was I supposed to know. Come on … Ianto."

"Grandy! Did you schlep my Jack?"

"YOUR Jack? Technically he was mine first" the old prick said with glee "You got sloppy seconds?"

"HEY!" Jack roared "I am not sloppy! Well … too much wine and… not …hey! Ivy!"

"Stop calling me that for fucksake. I am a bloody senior operative now. You know I hate that. Probably call Ianto here Yan or some shit!" the old man waved a hand at his grandson as he spoke and Jack frowned at him.

"I do not! I've not called him that since he thumped me for it at least…. Two years? Ianto? Two years since you thumped me for that?" Jack asked with a look of satisfaction like he was winning the argument.

"Yes sir. Two years since I thumped you" he sighed, and then added "For that."

Jack then cleared his throat and frowned "Well … of course there are other things but … well. You know I like a bit of slap and tickle some times. You do thump like a trooper. Didn't know biting was an option though. Now. Ivy … look here …ARGGHHHHH"

The old man ran over Jack's foot with a look of superiority in his face, heading for Ianto like Jack was not there "Listen here boy. It was a long time ago, drugs and booze were involved as were a lot of testosterone … before your mother was even a twinkle in me ball sack OK? He was a fling, something to tide me over on a mission and well … he was to bloody energetic for my liking. I mean … try this. Move that. Look … I found a banana … I couldn't stand his enthusiasm."

"GRANDY!" Ianto flapped his hands over his ears a he yodelled "NOOOOOO"

Toshiko was laughing as she followed suit and the old man laughed, cackling as he slapped at the chair's arms.

"Are we finished?" Eggsy asked calmly "Because… you know … saving the world and all that."

"Oh. Yeah, whatever" Ifan said as he backed up the chair and Jack leapt aside with a cautions glare. "Come on … follow me kids. And Jack."

"You know Ivy … I am older than you!" Jack muttered under his breath, knowing the old bastard could hear him "Ianto does know I have special powers."

"Special powers" Ifan snorted "You're not a fucking X-Man Jackie. And you are not the first nor will you be the last to have a touch of the Golden Goddess."

"Golden Goddess?" Owen asked as they entered a room "What does that…..holly fuck."

The room was stark white, clearly a static free environment with techs walking abut in lab coats, work stations and partitioned areas of clear glass filling each side of the long walkway.

"Come on. Let's see what is on that chip old man" Ifan said as he moved towards a side door.

Toshiko helped Gwen along as she gaped at everything as much as Owen was.

"Tosh … where are we?" Gwen asked softly.

"You know how the Hub is under the street?" Toshiko asked, "Well … think … under the Hub. Technically … we are under the bay itself."

Owen had stopped at a workstation near the door to stare at a quality piece of kit that was sooo shiny and Toshiko hooked his arm, pulling him away as he yelped "I wanna touch it!"

"Thant's what they all say" the old man chortled in the chair as Eggsy shook his head, turned at the door to bow the room and close it.

They were now in the inner sanctum.

And Ianto did not look happy to be there at all.


	27. Odaxelagnia

"Drink?" Ifan asks, moving to a cocktail table and pouring some stiff drinks or everyone, Gwen sitting gratefully in a large wing backed chair as she is handed a glass of amber liquid. She gulps it down then coughs and splutters as it burns like brimstone. The old man tuts and shakes his head with annoyance.

"No, no. One may down brandy, but whiskey is sipped. This is a 1943 Dalmore, the finest single malt. It should be drunk with a splash of room-temperature water, never with ice, and it should be savoured. Let it comfort you with a slow hug, not a quick fuck ..." Ifan scolded and Jack laughed softly as he turned to Gwen.

"Ivy is passionate about his whiskey. You know … never mind" Jack smiled softly at the old man and Ianto made a noise in his throat, pulling them back to the business at hand. He tapped the surface of the desk and a computer console flipped up from out of nowhere, Tosh excitedly sat down in the large wheeled chair that had been pushed to one side to accommodate the wheelchair and waited with her fingers poised like a pianist about to do some great recital. Ianto held out the chip to her then noticed she was looking past him over at some thins.

Owen was leaning over to look at a painting of what appeared to be two men wrestling, and then he frowned as he read the inscription underneath slowly to loud "Odaxelagnia"

"GRANDY!" Ianto scowled "What the hell! I thought I had that destroyed … for the love of puppies and chocolate!"

"It's my office. I shall have what I please in here!" the old man said defiantly at Ianto, pouting like a three year old "I like that one!"

"What does it mean?" Gwen choked out, still recovering from the burning liquid.

"Odaxelagnia" Ifan said proudly "It means…."

"Grandy!" Ianto sighed then said to Gwen warily "Sexual arousal from biting or being bitten. If you look closely one is biting the other man's forearm?"

"Oh yeah" Jack said softly "Wow. Both naked too. Wow. Is this oil?"

"Acrylic" Ifan said, "see the one in the top? Biting? That's …"

"Not on the agenda for today's issues" Ianto cut in and Jack squinted as he took in the muscular pale torso that was wrapped around the slightly dark skinned loser, that little pert nose against the skin as he sank his teeth ….oh. Oh my. Jack straightened up and glanced at Ianto with something akin to embarrassment ... if he ever felt that of course … then he cleared his throat and moved away.

Owen took his place and being medically minded he noted the small scar on the wining man's left hip.

"Ianto? Is this…"

"Not pertinent to this!" Ianto cut him off as he motioned him back to the table.

Owen glanced once more at the two naked wrestlers, now engrossed "I didn't know you had a tattoo. I never noticed that before. You don't let me see that area …so shy."

"Cute isn't it? It's a little welsh dragon about this big" Jack said, his finger and thumb about two inches apart "It must have hurt here in the fleshy part of his …"

"FOR FUCKSAKE!" Ianto roared. "Yes. That is me wrestling one of my cousins naked. Yes, I won. Yes I bit him … I fucking bite when I am angry. OK? I won didn't I? And yes, I have a dragon tattooed to the left of my dick! Now please … can we get back to…"

"That's your dick? I thought it was the other man's arm" Owen chortled, "No wonder you don't let me examine you. God, I feel soo inadequate now. Jack … more than a handful there mate."

Ianto sighed as he slumped into a chair, the room erupting as they all examined his physique and pondered out loud if he was still as fit under the suits. At least Jack didn't embarrass him by confirming that, just looked at him with a appraising leer. Gods.

"I don't know why you are so bothered" Ifan said to his grandson as they watched the madness around the framed painting "He never told anyone about us. Here he is flaunting you. Seems you made a bigger impression that I ever could."

Ianto looked at his Grandy with surprise as he heard jealousy tinged with pride, the old man patting his leg "Could do worse son. A lot worse. At least he's a certain. Doesn't die. We all die, all lose in the end. Not him. I see why you like him. Gods, if I don't still too."

Ianto didn't have an answer as he watched the old man power away, Jack still laughing as he recreated the hold on Owen who squealed as he yelled at Jack not bite him, he wasn't his type.

What a rabbit hole to fall down today.


	28. building blocks

"Got it!" Toshiko called out suddenly, everyone looking up from the things they were pretending to do, Jack striding over to use his best hero pose as he asked for it to be put up on the screen.

"Right, good idea" Owen muttered as files flashed, opened, documents flutter, then fade away for the next one. Folder after folder… file after file in rapid succession. "Anyone else catching any of the names or something?"

"I have everything" Ianto said softly as he stood stock still, his eyes flicking about the screen as he seemed to drink it in. Then it stopped and he let out a shuddering sigh like he had just found his mother dead.

Again.

"Right. It is …jumbled. Not all opened in order I need a minute or two to collate them" Ianto said as he walked stiltedly to a chair and sat, staring at the back wall with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Ianto? Tosh is he OK? What's happening?" Owen hissed.

"He is finding answers to questions we do not know we need to ask yet" she replied softly, her heart breaking as she watched Ianto seem to implode for amount before he turned to address them, both eyes red and brimming with tears.

"It is manmade. As we thought."

"Go back to the beginning. Tell me in sequence" Tosh asked as she moved her chair closer and everyone watched Ianto's face jerk then relax, "Please."

"There were some men who wanted to learn … no … harness the gift of another. On who was unique in his …. Abilities. They took him, caught him or enticed him … somehow they encouraged the extraction of DNA from him that they then …. Manipulated. Zapped, nuked, added to … took away from … they tested and kneaded it … created" Ianto cleared his throat as Tosh raised a hand so no one spoke while he adjusted himself in the chair and continued "You see … this man had a gift that was so rare … so amazing that they wanted it. Saw the potential of using it for their own means. Time passes, years ….experiments fail, more are filtered though. The initial sample is lost but they have enough synthetic to continue thinking … thinking it is the same. But it is not. Then they trial it. They take 100 men … soldiers that are willing … infect them and step back to see what will happen."

"They turned into those things?" Owen asked. Tosh glared at him but he was watching Ianto.

"No. They all lay down and died. Gave up just… shut down. Their first trial did that. They tried again and again with different results each time, but all ending in death. Seizures. Heart attacks. Embolisms …. They got desperate then went back to the first one they created … it had the last of the original source in it and they added that to their newest batch. A soup. Then they crossed their fingers and released it once more."

Everyone watched him as he closed his eyes.

"Are you telling me he got all that from those files flashing on this screen?" Owen asked Tosh and Gwen snorted as she went to say that it was a stupid idea but Tosh nodded, then motioned Ianto to continue.

"They decided to 'go big or go home' by releasing it to a large number. The figures … a larger group might yield varied results and a few sucesses"

"The tower" Jack whispered with horror "You are talking about the Z-virus."

"Is that what we are calling it now sir? Yes. They only needed one. Just one test subject that did not die. Go mad or inert. Just one who made it through to become like their donor." Ianto looked at Jack long and hard then whispered "The Immortal."

Jack slumped back as Ianto addressed the room once more "Over five hundred people … closer to six. They thought … at least one might get out of there alive."

"Fuckers" Owen spat."They killed them all for a fucking test!"

"Yes but one did escape after exposure. Their soup worked … but … not how they thought and not because of them … outside interference created an anomaly they could not have predicted" Ianto said dreamily "and I've been thinking on that for the longest time."

"What did you decide boy?" his Grandy asked with dread.

"You know … I think … OK. Crass and basic reasoning here … not elegant but … if you met a man and he had a rare disease or … ailment or .. condition. Right? You had sex with him and although you cannot 'catch' this thing he has, you none the less had his DNA markers on you from the sex. Until you wash it off right? Like the smell of him … his jizz on your skin. instead of washing it off, you go home still drunk and fuck your wife. Get her pregnant, or she is in the early stages already so the subject's DNA enters the mix due to his unique ability to regenerate … the baby that is cell splitting and growing seizes some of those markers. The baby is born with extra markers hidden away. No big deal. Passes thought the blood to the next generation. That grandchild of the original adulterer.

"So … this grandchild has those abilities? It somehow mutates into that?"

"Without outside influence?" Ianto looked at his Grandy "No … it's dormant Nothing really, like an extra chromosome or something. No big deal. But this virus is released and it hit it. This virus that comes from the same source code as the blip in this child's genetic code. They had the right idea with returning to the source code, hoping to create a better strain but .. mutant meets mutant. They didn't' see it coming, still don't understand and it's all gone sky high. You see … they have created what they set out to. But it's not a one in a hundred thing, or a one in a thousand… million even … no … this is a one in a billion chance that the virus slams into this …this … enigma that is not only of a man and a woman … but has that hint of something else. A third party stirring that soup."

"This is your grandfather and me. He and I were amorous while he and your grandmother were cooking your mother." Jack sighed "You are from her … whatever she had in her passed to you and the virus … heightened it. Mutated it or …"

"Woke it. Don't forget … it is not a one size fits all. It was different to different people, different strains produced different reactions… they released them all." Ianto laughed hollowly "Yeah. I didn't survive at all did I. I was as infected as the others only ... I did not lie down and I did not try to eat sometimes' face off. I am that one single anomaly that accepted the new sequence code, adapted and evolved. I am what they are looking for, right here under their noses all the time. No hope of recreating it … can't glean anything from it as I am … unique."

"Shit" Jack choked out "It can't be…"

"Are you telling me they killed hundreds of people in the hope of infecting one that acted differently?" Gwen asked with horror "They conducted a mass genocide to create … what…."

"Another immortal" Jack breathed.


	29. Jack is getting whiplash here

Ianto exploded from the chair and paced the room, his hands wringing as he went over and over what he has seen, Jack asking Tosh to reopen each file slower so they could hopefully see some of what that amazing brain had taken snapshots of so quickly.

Gwen sat watching Ianto pace with confusion, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Boy, sit down. You are making me dizzy enough to fall out of my chair"

"Sorry Grandy" Ianto lowered himself to the chair "I just feel so…confused. Why. Why do that? Why. They had families, children … life. There were three pregnant women in that facility ….oh gods. Three unborn babies."

Ianto rose and walked to the screen "Toshiko, I am going to call to three names. Bring up their files, last pages. I want to know what became of those embryos. The last notations that closed each case file out as complete."

"Shit" Owen choked out "You think … you think they might have taken them or something?"

"Did they die in the womb? Were they recovered? Are they alive? Is something out there growing up to destroy the world?" Ianto looked at Owen with hollow eyes "Who knows."

"Shit"

"Esmeralda Mercers"

A file appeared, last page was a retainable order for the 'subject intact on life support' then a stamp of destruction of the 'asset' telling them it was a failure.

"Emmaline Daly"

Same.

"Bethany Romera"

….

"Toshi?"

"Can't find it. It's not here…wait … hang on it's in another sub folder hidden …" Tosh stopped talking and glanced at Ianto, sharing a thought of doom then she clicked the mouse and it appeared.

RETRIEVAL COMPLETE

"Still active. No closing page" Ianto whispered with horror "Jesus Christ. It's been … it's been three years since the fall … if they managed it …oh gods. I think I want to throw up."

"If they managed it … there will be a new file with this old file number as a reference" Tosh whispered softly "It will take some time but I can send out an alert. Tell Mainframe to glean any and all data moving through the cosmos in the hopes of catching it somewhere in their transmissions between one another."

"A needle in a haystack" Ianto groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen demanded turning to Owen "what are they talking about."

Owen explained "IF… big fucking IF … IF one of the pregnant women did survive … in whatever altered state was kept alive until she delivered that baby she was growing inside herself … IF that baby survived and is alive it will be altered right? The virus will have made it … some sort of….Fr.."

"If you say Freak I will shoot you" Jack said angrily "I love you but I will kill you. Not that word. Please."

"It would be a little toddler. Pliable, trainable like a fucking puppy … if it is not trying to take out your jugular." Ianto sighed flopping back in the chair to stare morosely at the ceiling "We will never find it. It's impossible to even …"

"Got it"

"Toshiko … you are a fucking star" Ifan powered over to peer over her shoulder, his hand waving "Read it in normal … not that fucking scientific mumbo jumbo."

"Test subject is male. He is healthy, strong … wilful. Not pliant like they wanted, looks like they have tried different drugs to try to control and stabilize … nothing about infections or biting or … no. Not a Zombie thing. IT didn't make him that. It made him strong. Very strong and fast. They have trouble containing him, looks like he likes to break things."

"Must be Jack's" Owen muttered.

"Right then. They created it then. Their super soldier, only he is a baby and wilful. They can't control with reasoning or strength … they will be trying reward?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Looks like he likes … chocolate? Huh. They bribe him with chocolate" she smiled "Sweet tooth."

"Good for the serotonin levels" Ianto whispered softly to himself as he now showed interest "Tosh? Pic?"

She nodded, taping buttons as she searched "hang on ... it's a JPEG so not good but … I think if I can adjust the resolution we might see…"

The picture on the screen fluxed, focused and settled of a little boy in a nappy. He was crying. Not ugly wailing just… weeping as he stood forlornly staring at the camera. He had Jack's eyes. A blonde flop of hair and a small downturned mouth. Those startling blue pools of woe Ianto knew so well from bad outcomes and Ianto made a small noise in his throat as he stared at the changeling.

"Says here he just killed one of his handlers … a tantrum that got out of control and the handler forgot the rule of not touching. Tried to grab the child so he wouldn't break things … he broke the handler." Tosh read, then grimaced "Temper on that one."

"Killer instinct" Jack said softly "Bred into us. We were all soldiers, all bred to fight, protect, defend. At that age we were usually kept regimented with routine, physical activities to tire us out and training to learn languages and such. By age five we were competent in hand to hand combat with a fully grown man … knew at least fifty languages throughout the universe and had the basics down for the mathematics needed to calculate the pros and cons of actions. We were rewarded with free time. We were punished with electrical charges. A shock collar that would fell us if we attacked. Sent home for holidays where our parents would tell us off for telling tall tales. The money they received for sending us back each time fed the other children in the family … we were lambs to the slaughter. "

"Where the fuck did you grow up!" Owen spluttered.

"51st Century" Jack replied with a groan "I am from the future, from another planet called Boeshane. OK? I got stuck here while travelling with..."

"Ah shit. The Doctor. That's what you hid from us about him boy? Another companion?"

Jack now felt the room shift as he stared at Ianto "Did he say … another?"


	30. a bitey

"So. We have to get that kid" Owen said after the room had been quiet for waaaaaaaay too long for his liking "Ideas?"

"We walk in and ask for him?" Gwen asked.

"For fucksake Gwen if you …"

"No. no, she's got a point there" Ianto said suddenly "Suit, clipboard, briefcase and sour face. Right words, paperwork … yeah. I have a UNIT cap here somewhere."

Jack swung to look at him with surprise "You didn't …."

"No. God no. Another agent was undercover there for a while. Got a cap. I know the jargon, can maybe get us in. Getting out will be the fun part but … if we have schematics we might find a lift shaft or something that goes down far enough to find another door … or create one with some explosives?" Ianto swung to look at his Grandy "I will need Eggsy though."

"Up to him"

"I'm in."

"Right then."

.

.

.

.

.

"This is never going to work" Eggsy said for the fourth time as the elevator pings, the UNIT cap on his head in perfect position even as Jack had lamented it being on the younger man. Handsome as he was … Eggsy looking horrified at the blatant leering.

"Shut up …it worked on Charlie's Angels" Owen voice over the coms, then the noise of a scuffle and Owen swearing …. No doubt his foot run over as Toshiko and Ifan wrestled the mic off him.

"Just get in and get out. No foreplay! If you can handle that Jackie … I know … down and dirty can work for you can it hot pants?" Ianto's Grandy said in their ears and Eggsy looked horrified as he gaped at Ianto, mouthing 'hot pants' as he hooked a thumb at Jack.

"Ignore him" Ianto said as he reached out to adjust Jack's collar "This is your jam. You have got this. Can do it in your sleep … you are the man. The king. They NEED you to be in that room. Knock them dead … own it."

Jack went to speak but Ianto's mouth slammed over his cut off all arguments… all thought really as Ianto gave him a snog for luck, stepping back to slap Jack's arse as the lift pinged and the doors swished open.

"Showtime" Ianto whispered.

Jack took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and stormed into the room with a look of doom "WHO THE FUCK IS IN CHARGE HERE! NO ONE GREETED US AT THE LOWER CAR PARK ENTRANCE!"

The place erupted in complete chaos as this supposedly secure facility was breached with such ease. The man in their midst one they recognised and were NOT happy to see there in their inner sanctum.

"Captain? How did you get in …" someone tried to turn him from a display but he danced around them making loud squealing noises.

"Is that the 100 SERIES? OH MY GOD! I didn't know it was operational. Is the range as good as predicted? You tried it under water?" he gushed as he flapped around the weapon he knew was crappy, would not be operational for another five years. And not in their hands when it finally happened … Kingsmen did make it to the 51st even if UNIT don't.

Ianto had stepped into the room behind Eggsy who was in an eyeballing contest with the security guard, their matching raised eyebrows like some mirror game.

Ianto walked calmly through the room of people without anyone even registering him there, his suit and perfectly styled hair made him seem so … unassuming really when the other two were making such a scene.

"OH MY GOD! A BUTTON!" Jack screamed ad he reached for the weapon, several of the scientists yelling as well as they tried to snatch the weapon from the stand before Jack could get to it, a small scuffle ensuing as Ianto calmly stood at the doors.

"Tosh?"

"OK, 4. 3. 7. 9….. the last one is….ah…. 2"

Ianto punched in the code and the door swung open making it easy to step inside. The child was there, a sullen look at it rose and Ianto realised the little one was expecting punishment for something. Ianto sighed "Well now. Do you want a rescue or not?"

"You saw his hand?" the child asked "I bitted him."

"Don't care."

The little one stared at him and Ianto looked into those eyes, seeing Jack in there and smiling softly without realising he was doing it as he knelt "I am Ianto. I will be your rescuer today. Are you ready to leave this place?"

"I could hurt you!" The boy stared at him and then in a little voice said "I am Subject thwee."

"Boring name. Do you have another one?"

"No. They call me that"

"But that is not who you are… that is what you are." Ianto said softly "It is OK … you need to find your name. Maybe it's something you grow into, yes?"

The sound of Jack laughing pulled Ianto back to the mission at hand and he rose, "Come on. Coming?"

The boy considered, looking at the man who was so different to those who usually came into his room to poke, prod and test like a rat in a maze. He knew things, knew he was something that scared them, they all acted like he was gonna bite their hands off so he did … but this man … this man held his hand out with a look of … amusement?

He accepted it and Ianto moved quickly, scooping the child onto his arms and walking back out, looking over at the scrum as Jack seemed to have four men hanging off him while laughing and wrestling with them, Eggsy standing over the downed guard that must have blinked.

Like a bloody weeping angel that one.

Blink and you are gone.


	31. Ianto makes plans

"OK" Ianto said as he looked at the little one who was turning slowly in the chair while looking around Jack's office with wild eyes "we need to have a chat, you and me."

The child did not answer. He pulled at the t-shirt he had been wearing for a while, a food stain on it that screamed the need for a change. If they had anything for that.

"I was in the facility with your mother. I was exposed as well" Ianto said as the child went deathly still, only his slow blink an indicator that he was still alive.

"I did not get sick. Something happened, I am not sure what but … I did not become ill. Not like the others. Your mother didn't either. She was pregnant with you so … you were born from the virus. Why those arseholes were hurting you, testing you." Ianto explained "They were trying to work out why you didn't get sick and die like the others."

"My mother did"

Such a grown-up voice. Ianto smiled as he fell in love a little "Well … not until you were born. Sort of like … you kept her alive and when you were cut from her she didn't have you to help her anymore"

"I killed her?"

"No. They did. They killed her. You tried to save her, almost did" Ianto said firmly. "you were her protection and when they took you away from her they took her protection. You see? They did it."

They tried to throw her to the wolves"

"You are very advanced. I guess nothing else to do in a little cell all day but read and browse the internet. You are right … but there is a phrase that I always liked with regard to the wolves" Ianto canted his head and the child did the same, making Ianto snort with humour in the parroting.

"What saying?"

"Do not throw me to the wolves and expect me to be afraid. Not when they come on MY command"

The child considered and then snorted softly, nodding as he seemed to like that too, then he swung in the chair some more. Ianto knew they were not out of the woods here, knew this child was like a ticking time bomb and he either held the cure that could save the world from the virus … or he could be the Trojan horse about to releases it to the world.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked softly as he watched Ianto pace outside the room, the child inside it now looking at Jack's crystal collection with open awe.

"That we might have played into their hands by removing him. It was so easy. Did they want us to extract him and release the virus into the main populous? Was this a play on their end? Or … did we just fuck them right off by taking their favourite toy?"

Jack nodded "I was thinking the same but … they were not masked up, they were not afraid so if he was dangerous they would have taken precautions themselves. Not paid enough to sacrifice themselves."

"True. Yes, you are right Cariad"

Jack grinned at the term of endearment he never got tired of hearing, Ianto the only person to ever call him that, and with such open abandon. For someone not into PDAs this was his version of a snog in public and Jack knew that. Each time that word was said he felt the affection washing over him.

He needed to fix this… awkwardness between them. He needed Ianto.

Yeah.

He did.

"Right, what now?" Jack finally shook himself as he saw Ianto watching him with that closed question.

"Well … we have a child. No clothes, goodies … we need to shop" Ianto stood, clapping his hands together "I suggest I take Gwen. She will feel useful and actually is good at choosing educational games, look how well she does it for Owen."

Jack laughed as he agreed "You go do that and I will try to encourage Owen to part with one of those handheld games in his lower drawer."

Ianto rose and nodded as he slid his hands into his pockets and he wandered along as he called out to Gwen, her face lighting up when she saw that he was heading out and inviting her along. After the doors closed Toshiko turned to look at Jack with raised eyebrows.

"He wants time to think. Gwen can fluff about while he thinks about things. He knows we will not poke at the child. Gwen would have fussed and probably smothered the poor little mite. While he is gone we can dig through some of the files we managed to download care of Eggsy while I was distracting everyone." Jack said with authority, hoping it kept everyone busy and Owen looked at him long and hard before turning to Eggsy.

"What files?"

"Well, I managed to open a directory and patch Toshiko in while Jack was busy … entertaining them" Eggsy said as he rose from the chair "I'm going with Ianto. We still need to talk about Grandy's birthday plans. The old shit really does need a party."

"You know … I think he is avoiding me" Jack said as the young man headed out, Toshiko snorting at she turned to look at Jack.

"You are Ianto's. Eggsy is not looking at you in any way that is remotely sexual. He is following Ianto because there might be payback for taking the child and until we are sure that UNIT are going to let the subject drop, we need to keep things tight."

"Makes sense" Owen agreed as he opened his bottom drawer and started to check his Game boys for double ups. He knew he had some somewhere.


	32. bag and tag

Gwen had a trolley, racing about the store with glee as she threw things into it, calling out to Ianto what she had like he gives a goddamn. Ianto on the other had was standing next to a display of shoes staring into space, trying to decide if he was happy with the outcome or not.

Something still niggled and he could not place his finger on it.

Eggsy was watching Gwen, amused by her flapping and flustering. He finally saw why Jack kept her around despite her annoying qualities. She really was a motherly sort who genuinely thought she was doing the right thing all the time.

Ianto felt rather than saw movement and turned as the man stepped into his personal space, their eyes locked as Ianto grunted with shock. It took a lot to surprise him and this man had managed it, the sting of the needle going into his side suddenly waking Ianto from his stunned stillness and he bellowed as he swung, sweeping the man's legs from under him as he slammed his head into the man's face.

Eggsy was running towards him with anger, his weapon of choice a clothes hanger hook from the display, the clothing flying from it as he reached out to pierce the man's face but Ianto yelled for him to stop.

"He's injected me with something. Stay back! Whatever it is, he's not afraid. I think he is infected too" Ianto said as his heart slammed about in his chest "I need you to stand back. Quarantine. Quarantine me. Now!"

Gwen stood with her mouth open as Eggsy turned and ran for the back of the store, pulling a large bean bag chair out of the display and proceeding to tear the plastic bag open at the top, shaking out the bean bag and ruing back for Ianto who saw him coming and bobbed down, letting Eggsy slam the bag over him like he wqs something to be sold on the shelf.

Gwen moved, her firearm coming up as she aimed at the man on the floor, his writhing stopped as he stared up at her.

"Don't fucking move. Move and I shoot you!"

"And then I will never tell you what I just did to him" the man sneered.

Gwen considered then pulled a face "Don't' care. The syringe can be checked, it will tell us what was in it. I am guessing the virus? You just infected Ianto in the hopes that it goes back to the base?"

Then Eggsy slammed another bag over the man who squawked as Eggsy punched him hard, and then sealed the bag "Come on Gwen. We need to get them out of here before anyone is compromised."

Gwen nodded as she ran for the SUV, driving in reverse up the front steps, through the front doors of the store with a crash of glass and metal then along the aisle like a mad thing. Eggsy stood and opened his mouth to yell but then let out a soft chuff of amusement instead as she drove over a mannequin with open malice.

She slammed on the brakes, coming to rest near the two men in the bags, and threw herself from the driver's seat, running back to help Eggsy lift the unconscious one in then Ianto who was able to help by rolling himself once they lifted him.

"Right, masks in the glove box" Ianto called as he watched the two get in "Confined space, he might wake and rip the plastic … gloves and masks. NOW!"

They compiled and as they raced for the Hub Eggsy called his Grandy who told him to change course, the inner sanctum had a better containment unit.

Jack was incensed, racing to the Kingsman store and watched the vehicle sinking as he ran, jumping on the lowering platform and he opened the back, looking in at the two men in the bags. Fogged up and clearly distressed now, Ianto's hand was unmistakeable as he reached out and Jack seized it, not caring as he knew as well as Ianto did that he could not harm him if the plastic broke.

"It's OK" Jack said as he looked at the man he now knew he loved "I am here."

"Just keep things moving" Ianto said as he felt the jolt of the end of the line "If he has infected me we have two scenarios about to play out. Either I am immune like we think or I was simply lucky and that luck has just run out."

"Lucky" Jack said firmly "I will go with lucky every time."

"Then I will too Cariad" Ianto swallowed thickly and Jack felt hands seize him then he was yanked back to land in his arse as people in biohazard suits swamped the SUV. Gwen and Eggsy were pulled out as well.

"Decontamination stations this way" Eggsy yelled as he started to run "Come on. quicker we wash down and change, sooner we can check on things!"

Jack rose and shook of the hands trying to help him as he snarled that he didn't need their help.

"Help Ianto. Please, just help Ianto!"

Because if he failed to survive this … Jack felt deep down they all would.


	33. Jack's realisation

Jack was sitting listening to the soft hiss of air in the purifying vents, watching as Ianto slept on the other side of the glass.

It had been almost 24 hours and in that time the other man had died.

Horribly.

First he had gone mad, as they all did when exposed to this virus, frothing at the mouth as he flung himself at the glass wall until the bloody smears interested him and he had then licked his own blood from the glass with moans of delight while his ground beef remains of a nose continued to bleed.

When the blood stopped they knew he had turned, now silent. Standing there staring at them like he was made of stone before he erupted, screaming silently as he now ran straight for the glass, his mouth wide open to show his teeth and his arms flung out, his fingers clawed as he looked like he might actually believe he might be able to consume them.

This is what Ianto had survived once before, running through the corridors as things like this rampaged through the building destroying, consuming … infecting. The fact he had got out in one piece as well as pulling the drugged Lisa out as well…Jack felt even more than ever that Ianto was a survivor.

Then the creature that had once been a man cycled down, sliding to his hands and knees as he regressed to something more animalistic, his teeth gnashing as he proceeded to eat his own tongue, then hip lips… then his fingers….

He was eating his own wrist when Jack entered the room and fired the Webley, the sound not only loud in the space but satisfyingly final. He had then stepped back out and walked the short distance to Ianto, choosing this chair he was now seated in.

Ianto had seen.

He had known, watched from the glass wall he had leaned against as the thing met its fate and as Jack walked to him their eyes had met with understanding. Something that tore at Jack's heart knowing that Ianto was prepared for the same fate, with full faith that Jack would put him down too.

Jack didn't know such a though could hurt so deeply, that someone he loved could trust him to kill them. Love…. Oh gods. He did … didn't he. He does.

.

.

.

.

"Jack?"

Jack snorted as he jerked in the chair, horrified with himself for falling asleep for a moment, blinking as he looked up at Gwen and the plate she was carrying.

"Gwen?"

"You need to eat. You know he will ask. First thing he will ask is if you were looked after. There is not much we can do now except wait the 48 hour period of the infection's life to see if it affects him. Owen and Toshiko have the child, Eggsy and his lot have confirmed the virus, are now autopsying the …body… you need to make him happy the only way you can. Eat something, have a cup of coffee in your hand so he can see it."

"Did the little one eat anything?"

"Yes. Asked for Ianto and we told him Ianto was having breakfast and then had to do some work but will try to call in later. Felt terrible lying to him." She sighed.

"Well … maybe you didn't lie. He's still breathing well, no sign of increased blood pressure or temperature. Keep positive thoughts please Gwennie" Jack said as he rose and instead of accepting the plate of food, he walked to the glass to watch the rise and fall of Ianto's chest.

Gwen sighed as she placed the plate of food down on the table by the chair and looked in on Ianto. Jack was staring intently at him. Ianto slumbered with one arm was thrown back over his head, his head turned slightly and Jack had woken to that vision so many times… not enough times. Not yet. Not ready to … no. Stop it. Positive thoughts. Yes.

Ianto's eyes were open as he watched Jack's face struggling to find a mask that might work for the day and he sighed softly, Jack's eyes flicking to make contact like he had heard it. Of course he did.

Ianto smiled softly and let the hand above his head wriggle it's fingers.

Jack smiled, his hand to the glass and Ianto reached out, close enough to touch the glass and move his hand to meet Jack's … bar three inches of reinforced glass.

"Our little soldier is asking for you" Jack said, the speakers that carried his voice into the room did not hide his sorrow as Ianto smiled.

"Then I better hurry up and shake this flu" Ianto replied with the same weird voice, be it with a slight accent that made Jack grin.

"Yes, I can't wait to give you a thorough going over Mister Jones" Jack said with what he hoped was the right amount of leering, Ianto's soft laughter reassigning him that he had.

No cough.

No grimace.

Jack checked the bank of screens along the wall.

No temperature.

Come on Ianto!


	34. nibble?

Ianto stirred in his sleep, the warmth of the room had been lulling him but he was now feeling stifled by it and as he became more aware of his surroundings it became clear what the problem was. Ianto opened his eyes and looked at the man who was lying next to him, cuddled against him in slumber.

"Jack?"

Jack grunted and shifted a bit, then started to snore as Ianto's eyes widened.

"Ianto?" a voice called softly from close by.

Ianto looked over Jack's shoulder to Toshiko who stood on the other side of the glass with a look of exasperation "Sorry Ianto. By the time the alarms went off for the breach of the airlock, he was already in there. We tried everything we could think of to get him out but he insisted that he was immune and missed you. Wanted to sleep and could not sleep without knowing you were OK. To him that was the perfect solution."

"He is so bloody hot, it's like snuggling a giant sleek hot water bottle" Ianto said softly, then smiled as he did just that, wrapping his arms around the naked torso of his lover and nuzzling into his neck, revelling in the sold mass of hotness. Literally.

Ianto felt the smoothness of Jack's skin in the same way Jack usually ran his hands over his hairy skin. Ianto was usually lying still to let him without giggling too much at the ticklishness of it but this was nice, exploring.

"Ianto? You…you're not going to… Oh my god, you know there are cameras in there…"

"Another eight hours until I can get out of here" Ianto said as he lifted himself to his elbows to look down at the man who was waking up, smiling as he looked up at him. "I don't know about you sir, but I think we can pass the time with some rough and tumble."

"Oh? That's what we are calling it are we, Mister Jones?"

"Pendragon-Jones to you" Ianto whispered as he leaned in to kiss Jack, gentle and loving with a hint of lust.

"God! I will warn everyone" Tosh rolled her eyes but her amusement showed as she rushed off, a giggle behind her hands bursting out before she closed the door to the outer room.

"You know what?" Ianto said as he slid on top of Jack "I was dreaming of you."

"You were Tiger?" Jack panted.

"Yeah. I was riding you like a fucking bucking bronco in a cowboy hat"

"Well … let's see how my stamina goes then" Jack laughed as he winked and then sighed "Well … maybe I can try. For you."

Ianto laughed as he bit Jack's neck gently and Jack groaned, this side of Ianto always one he liked and one rarely shown in the bedroom. Ianto usually let Jack be the dominant one and as Ianto's hands slid between them to seize Jack's dick it became clear Jack was going to get a dream fulfilled as well.

"Oh Ianto" Jack groaned, closing his eyes as he let Ianto have control and Ianto showed Jack the stamina was there in droves.

And those teeth were gonna leave a mark!

.

.

.

.

.

"Boy!"

Ianto grunted, opening one eye as he lay with his head on Jack's chest, both of them plastered together with just the sheet covering them.

"Boy. Time's up. You didn't' die. Want a fucking cake or something? Come on. That little shit is driving the Wench crazy."

"Grandy? What? Oh. Shit, the boy" Ianto sat up, letting the sheet slide to his waist as he looked down at the man waking again. As with every time Ianto woke first, he got to see the real Jack for a moment, the soft smile and twinkling eyes before the 'Captain' mask appeared. "Hey."

"Hey" Jack croaked then stretched with a groan as his back clicked.

"Shit. Did I wreck you?"

Jack laughed. Pulling Ianto down for a kiss.

"Come on" Ianto said, his nose rubbing against Jack's "Time to put our big boy pants on again sir.'

"Awwwwwww, can't we go neekid? Change things up? hmmm? Neekid Friday? Yeah?"

Ianto laughed kissing him again, lazily rubbing his sides as he let Jack know he enjoyed his company then Ianto sat up and stretched, his back moving as Jack watched his shoulder blades pop, the spine straighten and the small scars from gods knows what moving about on his skin.

"You are so handsome" Jack blurted out "I love your body. It's just perfect for my hands."

Ianto turned to look at him, his eyes dancing with merriment as he agreed "And your body pleases my hands no end too. Well … there is an end and it's quite spectacular if I might say so."

Cheeky" Jack laughed.

Cheeky Tiger.


	35. get up and get down

Ianto walked out with wet hair, fresh from the shower. Jack was still in there, singing to himself as he re-cleaned himself after some …ah….decontamination.

"Hey" Ianto smiled as he saw the child hiding under a desk "Whatcha doing there mister? You know … that is no way to have fun. Not even a chair to swing in."

The boy clambered out, his little face lighting up as he ran to Ianto and as Ianto knelt to catch the little one alarms started sounding.

"Ianto?" Ifan said softly, looking at the security feed, everyone turning to see armed men swarming into the main foyer, weapons drawn. The shop didn't hesitate as it responded, display cases flipping to hide the merchandise, revealing weapons instead as those topside snatched their choice and began to run into the fray. London was under attack.

"Why aren't they shooting?" Tosh whispered with wide eyes, "Why are thy all fighting like that? They are going mad!"

Ianto had no answer as he glanced over at Jack then sighed, turning to hand the child to a surprised Gwen "Jack. With me. Eggsy, Gramps … hold the door."

Jack nodded and rose to follow Ianto as Toshiko made a noise and Ianto barked over his shoulder "Toshiko, shut off the fucking alarm. It's making it worse. Get into the security to close and lock what you can and see if you can find their coms feed while you are at it They are connected to someone, trace it."

Ianto walked with confidence towards the upper level and each time he got out to the elevator to check a floor he seemed to be moving slower and slower until they reached the ground floor and instead of opening the doors he hit the stop button, standing there pensively chewing the side of his cheek as he glared at his reflection in the doors.

"Ianto?"

"OK. Random thought. They let us take him. It was too easy, I said so at the time right? Too fucking easy. Yes?"

"Yes. But we checked him for any tracking devices, anything that …. Shit. It was not to get him in here … it was to get you out there? To see who to target in the open?" Jack looked at Ianto with horror "They injected you … with a tracker instead."

"Yeah. We were so focused on the boy … FUCK!" Ianto moved from foot to foot. "No. Could be wrong. Could be speculation. Too easy. Too fucking easy. Easy is never good."

"Right. So … how do we know for sure? If it's not been detected by the security grid that should have picked it up?" Jack asked.

"Because… it's not there anymore? Maybe not injected into me but a patch in my clothes or something, we were so focused on the injection site we never checked for anything anywhere else" Ianto suggested "We rushed here so fast … my jacket. Fuck. Where is it? Still in the boot of the car? In the car park? In this facility?"

"Fuck" Jack sighed "They tracked us here … yeah. Makes sense."

"OK. Right. Scenarios. We…we… shit." Ianto sighed and tapped his ear "Toshiko, are you listneing to us?"

"Yes Ianto, you're on screen too. We see what you see. We recommend proceeding with caution. You can speculate all day but it will not keep whatever is happening paused in the meantime."

"Agreed blossom" Ianto blew air though his teeth as he considered then nodded and Jack opened the doors.

Ifan leaned forward in the wheelchair to watch the screen as the image panned left and then right, Jack brushing past with a confident stance, Webley raised as he slid around the corner into the main foyer. Then lowered the weapon looking back at Ianto with confusion.

"Look. All dead. I don't' get it Tiger. Why send in only six? That's not their MO. Why only six, kill everyone .. sacrifice themselves… for what?" Jack asked with wonder as they picked their way over the bodies to look around the store.

The images on the screen were horrific, some had not died easily and more than one seemed to be in pain in their final moments. As the image panned left Owen made a small noise then called out "Ianto look to your right again?"

The image panned right Owen shouted "There. There. His hand is moving. Look, he's not dead."

Jack appeared on the screen, kneeling and reaching out to touch the soldier that was down but Ianto's hand shot out to grab his wrist.

"Cariad. I want you to stand…slowly. We are going to slowly and quietly walk backward towards the elevator, OK?" Ianto whispered softly, like he was asking a child to go to bed "Come on now. Move with me. Quietly … slowly…"

The hand twitched again, Owen now closer to the screen as he tried to work out why they were leaving the injured man, not helping him and his mind caught up to Ianto moments before the man on the floor sat up.

"RUN!" he screamed "Run for fucksake, it's coming"

The thing rose and snarled, a deep rumbling hiss as it erupted from the still stance, flying across the room and Jack yelled with horror as he reached the doors and lunged back for Ianto who never turned as he maintained eye contact with the thing, even as Jack seized his shirt and yanked him into the elevator, the thing now so close they could see the bullet hole in its chest.

Jack hammered his hand on the CLOSE DOOR button as Ianto seemed to be trying to close the doors manually.

It was almost there as it's tongue fell to the floor, the champing to its teeth citing through it finally.

Gods.

It was a Zombie.

The virus was here.


	36. um ... run?

Finally the doors closed, the thing smashing against them had enough to stove them in slightly as it howled inhumanly. Ianto let out a nervous laugh as he slumped back against Jack and they stood as the jets of decontamination spray hit them full force.

"Clothes" Ianto croaked, "Get them off."

"Are we safe?"

"We know we are… but everyone else…. Yes. Yes. It was only a moment. We breathed the air but … only for a moment and there was not physical contact. No. No, we are OK." Ianto was babbling and knew it as he tried to clam down, striping as Jack did the same, the jets still blasting them as they shivered with fear and cold.

The doors sighed open and Toshiko was there with Owen and two cadets.

"We are OK" Jack said firmly, reaching for the robes being offered "We are not contaminated."

"Agreed" Toshiko nodded "No contact, it was too soon to be airborne. They all had to die, rise and then start to make contact to infect. Why it had to be hand to hand combat, to have skin to skin contact. The soldiers were the Trojans all the time, not the boy. Or Ianto. They simply walked in and thought they could case a ripple effect. They had no idea the quality of kit. They thought they could recreate the Tower … infect the facility and hopefully the child would mutate once more. Or one of us might."

"All dead in there" Ianto whispered with sorrow "Shit. We have lost about twenty, once we sweep and cleanse that level ya know. Twenty."

"I know. Now they know about this place, its all burned" Ifan huffed with annoyance "Suggestions?"

"We bug out to a safe house and lick our wounds" Owen suggested "Anyone got one in their back pocket?"

"Boy?"

"Yes. Come on, we can use the other transport to get there." Ianto pointed up to the ceiling as he spoke and everyone looked up with confusion, well bar the Kingsmen who were already packing things up calmly.

"Wait …street level is not top?" Owen asked.

"No. Roof is the top" Ianto smiled as he accepted the child off Gwen "We will use the choppers."

"Choppers. Oh, well ok. Why didn't you say so" Owen groused under his breath as he snatched things into a bag. Might as well pilfer like a good pirate.

"Oi boy, grab my picture" Ifan yelled and Ianto growled softly.

"they will not get down here, not with the security It will all still be here in a few months when we unlock the place for a sweep and cleanse!" Ianto scolded.

"I like that picture!" Ifan roared as he leaned forward on the handles of his chair like he might leap from it for Ianto's jugular, looking as dangerous as those things they had encountered "My fucking birthday coming up and that secret surprise party is fucked now, get me the picture to enjoy at least!"

"You knew" Toshiko gaped.

"Grandy" Eggsy huffed.

Ianto simply threw his hands in the air "See? Told ya so. Old bastard. This is why we don't have nice things!"

"Hey!"

The elevator doors opened and Ianto nodded to Eggsy and Jack who swept the roof, knowing it was clear but letting Jack regain some control with a show of dominance. They then got into the choppers and as Ianto put the head set on Jack looked around and joined him in the cockpit.

"cock…pit" Jack said slowly "Hey Ianto … I am in your cock … pit…"

"Stop it" Ianto scolded softly, a faint smile giving away his amusement "Come on. I need me pre-flight checks."

"You can fly this?"

"Better than you!" came the smart reply and soon they were skimming across the city.

"OK. Maybe not the right time for a question but … where to?" Owen asked in the back seat as he glanced back at the other two choppers following them, the child now in his lap with a thumb in his mouth.

"My other place" Ianto called back.

"Oh goody! The castle!" Ifan chortled "you hate that place."

"No. I do not hate that place… I hate all of you making fun of me for having it."

"Well, you have to admit it is funny that you are the dragon and you have a castle. Of course we want to know if the gold is in the dungeon. Your little hoard. So funny." Ifan cackled to himself "And you still don't have sharks in your moat."

"GRANDY! For fucksake, I don't want sharks in my bloody moat!" Ianto spluttered and Owen looked from one to the other as he tried to work out if this was some elaborate windup. After all … this is Wales. Right? Why would the Tea Boy have a fucking castle?

Funny how you forget when in the thick of things.

Oh yeah.

He is Kingsman right?


	37. Beaumaris Castle

"Porth y Wygyr … Port of the Vikings" Gwen muttered as they circled the huge castle that seemed to be teaming with life as another chopper landed ahead of them and Kingsmen spewed out.

"Beaumaris Castle. King Edward I and his favored architect James of St. George had perfected the art of castle building by the time they began construction of Beaumaris Castle in 1295. Located on the Isle Anglesey in the county of Gwynedd, the beautifully designed concentric castle features a moat connected to the sea, round towers on every corner and staggered entrances and portcullises between the inner ward and outer wall. The south gate could be reached by ship, allowing the castle to be directly supplied by sea. The king actually lived here before it was sold to become a private residence when Lord Thomas Bulkeley bought the castle from the Crown in 1807 for £735, incorporating it into the park that surrounded his local residence, Baron Hill." Ianto gave that monotone speech he usually gave when boring recruits here as part of their training but now he saw Owen's face lighting up and for the first time he looked at his castle as something other than another sometimes training facility.

"I own Baron Hill as well, that is open to the public and is a great cover for us, this castle is publically declared a ruin, unfinished and a hazard. It keeps the locals out but willing to protect it as the tourist bucks are pulled to the main Hall. This way we can do as we like and are heavily fortified." Ianto explained as he placed the child on his little feet, the last chopper winding down behind them as they looked around.

"So … you own this" Owen said softly.

"Yes. It ws left to me by my mother. She was Kingsman too, it has been passed though the family. Grandy had it for a small moment or two … of course … I am the joke of the family for having it now." Ianto shrugged, walking to the edge of the roof so they could lean against the waist high battlements and per over into the moat below.

"Are those water-lilies?" Gwen asked with surprise.

"Yes, it was expensive, getting the moat cleaned out, restocked and it is now a self sustaining moat. Fed from the sea … it was hard to get hybrids that were happy in saltwater, those are from Drayton 5."

Jack turned to look at Ianto "D5. I thought Kingsmen stayed out of the Alien business. Really? That planet is soooo salty metal erodes within days, ships can only hover then get out of there for decontamination showers. Wow. You have some of their flora? That's wicked. I went there once as part of my Academy training. It was …. Dry. Mean. Then came the small oasis of life and it was Paradise."

"I remember" Ianto whispered as he also recalled the amazing spot of beauty in the middle of ugly.

"First of all … you are a grown-arsed man, do not say wicked!" Owen said with his hands on his hips "It doesn't suit you. Secondly ... are you telling me those plants are alien? NOT registered with us"

"Yes" Ianto nodded "I got them on a trip with….ah…."

"The Doctor" Jack sighed.

"Yes. Me Mam had told me about the planet when she…. Fuck. I am really slipping here. My adrenalin is thrumming and I am so tired. Hungry. Yes, I think that's it. Some food and I might have my wits about me more if…."

"Your mother was a companion." Jack said slowly "And so were you. So … now more than just a touch of me rubbing against you … you have known time travel. The TARDIS… that bloody Gallifreyan?"

"Well … of course. He is my God father for fucksake" Ianto finally snapped, "Can I have something to bloody eat! I thought we were past the interrogations now SIR!"

"Right. Food" Ifan said with open nervousness as the child grew still beside him, a small hand clenching the arm of the chair "Come on. Let's not upset the little one. Come on … time to pick at one another later, eh?"

"All this time. You … wait. The Hand. It was you that got me the Doctor's hand, right?" Jack whispered as they walked down the steep stairs.

"Yes sir. It could not stay in T1, I could not safely smuggle it out to here so … I transferred it to somewhere it might be safe. I did have faith in you … even then" Ianto hissed back, "Now leave me the fuck alone. I am hungry, tired and if you recall … we have a child watching this anger flowing between us."

Jack glanced back at the child walking sullenly behind them and sighed reaching back with his arms open and the little face lit up as the boy moved faster with arms outstretched too.

Ianto was right.

What did it matter?


	38. the violin?

"Ianto?"

Ianto was sitting in a doorway eating, the child in the room playing quietly with some paper and paperclips. All he had wanted. All he knew I guess. Ianto knew he had to work on that.

"Yes Tosh?" he sat back and watched her settled next to him. The chair she pulled closer similar to his but slightly different. Everything in this storeroom was slightly different. Very Not Ianto yet it seemed to work.

"How long since the tower fell?"

Ianto swallowed and looked at her hard, not sure where this was going "Look. It was three years ago in June, you know what. Lisa a year ago." Ianto calmly answered "And you are working him out? Three. In two months he will be three."

"I thought so" she settled back to look into the room at the child.

"His IQ?"

"You now … you don't miss a damned thing do you" she laughed "Yeah. The Gaelic wall hanging outside the control room. He ws reading it. Not just looking but … reading it. He not only speaks more than one language, he can read can't he."

"At his age I spoke four languages. You know that I can speak 11 now. Working on the 12th. At his age I could read, write those languages, play the piano and guitar. Thank the gods Mama gave up on the violin she kept forcing on me." Ianto snorted.

"I remember that! Oh my god, you threw it out a window."

"A closed window" Ianto's droll reply had her giggling.

"He… he still needs a name. I wonder if he needs suggestions or just time to choose" Ianto sighed, changing the subject and she knew he was uncomfortable with the subject that was so close to his own childhood.

"A baby name book maybe? If he is so forward, knowing the meanings of names might help him decide what one he wants?" she suggested and he nodded, agreeing.

"Well … I will give him a look around the place, maybe the others want a look too." Ianto said loudly, watching Owen perk up where he was pretending not to be listening in. Soon Ianto was walking the halls with the child holding his hand, others following as Kingsmen walked efficiently around like they owned the place. Of course, the fact they would stop, stare and then nod politely showed the true owner of the place and Jack was again interested to see a glimmer of something else. Something akin to respect. Or fear.

Ianto could crack heads.

"So. This one here is some viscount or something" Ianto pointed and the small child looked up at the portrait with interest then pointed to something.

"Yes. I have that pocket watch. Yes. Here actually" Ianto drew it from his pocket and handed it to the child "would you like to hold it for a while? I have many of them but this one has a cool thing it can do … look."

Ianto knelt and popped it open then he showed the child how to carefully twist the knob. Music started to play and his little gasp was full of delight as he clasped the watch possessively. He liked music too. Of course he did.

"You now … maybe I can find a little guitar for you, I can teach you to play. I like the guitar almost as much as the piano." Ianto smiled.

"You play the piano?" Jack asked with interest "so do I."

"Really?" Ianto smiled at Jack and everyone watched the two men as they stood close enough to touch, their body language showing their clear attraction to one another, as well as they slight discomfort in the fact they were all looking. Ianto cleared his throat "Well …. Maybe piano too then. If we can both help him with the sheet music."

"I play drums" Owen suddenly said "Well … did in my youth."

Both men turned to stare at him then Ianto said softly "Why am I not surprised. You actually have the energy of a drummer."

Owen grinned.

"Well I am not musically minded I am afraid" Tosh added to the conversation "I do love it but … too clinical. I tried the violin but … each failure was a blow and I didn't like not getting it right the first time."

"Well … the violin was slightly dented" Ianto winked and she giggled as they shared a private joke.

"OK. Well … little man. What do you think, hungry?" Jack knelt to address the child who watching everyone with interest, conversation still a new concept for him.

"Those thin things… yellow and white inside."

Everyone stared then Ianto said softly "Chips? You mean chips?"

"YES!" a little finger pointed at Ianto "those. Do we have those?"

"I can certainly get some" Gwen said with authority then frowned as a new thought occurred to her "Ah … Ianto?"

Ianto snorted with amusement "I will give you a vehicle from my pool and the fish and chip shop is in the village, on the main street. GPS in the vehicles. Can't miss it … big fish outside it wearing a bowler hat. No idea why."

Gwen shone as she clasped her hands with glee and Owen looked at Tosh as he rolled his eyes.

Way to get rid of her for a little while.

Fierce


	39. a workout to shake the cobwebs off

Ianto, wearing a wife beater and old gray sweats, works a bag and eyeballs an entourage that surrounds a ring. Inside, a heavily-muscled fighter with a Mohawk, TICK (30s), is putting a beating on his sparring partner. The submissive nature of the entourage makes it clear that Tick is somebody important.

In the ring, the sparring partner takes a vicious spinning back fist to the chin, goes down in a heap, and doesn't get up. Colt (40s), clearly in charge, throws up his hands as Tick laughs.

"Where do you find these girls?" Tick calls out with bravado, his friends all laughing as they hoot. Clearly all recruits here at the castle for part of their training, they have no idea the Dragon is in the house and he is not pleased to see less than gentlemanly behaviour on display.

Colt climbs into the ring and looks at the fallen fighter. Glances at Tick then says "We got a code red coming up. You gonna kill every guy in the programme?"

"Fenroy. Get me some ice. And call that Puerto Rican kid, the one that fights in the PJ Bottoms. If he's here in 20 minutes, he gets 200 bucks."

"Yo, I'll fight ya." Ianto calls out. "Won't even charge you"

Colt turns around and looks at Ianto. As does Tick, who smiles down at him from inside the ring.

"Do me a favour guy, go back to your bag. We don't need anybody else getting hurt. G'head. Take a walk." Colt laughs as he waves his hand at Ianto, not recognising him out of uniform … the sweatpants a far cry from the tailored suits.

Ianto walks back to his bag. Tick smiles. Looks at Ianto's outfit.

"Yo fella, what happened? You leave your suit at home today?" he calls out to Ianto then laughingly adds "Wash day?"

Ianto stops. Walks back to the ring as Fenroy approaches. "His phone's disconnected. I think he's on the range."

"Then go through the list. Get me Joe Bones." Colt snaps, "I need someone to fight that can take a beating. I am gonna smear this place with blood!"

"All I'm saying is if you need somebody to help you, I'm happy to keep your boy warm for you." Ianto says a final time, pulling his bag closed as Jack enters to watch from the benches along the side of the ring. He sees the dangerous glint in Ianto's eye. Recognises it as one his own hold sometimes. Someone is asking for an education and Jack is interested to see what Ianto does. Owen and Tosh enter, followed by Gwen and Rhys who join Jack, looking from the ring to Ianto who is making a show of getting ready to leave the sparing area. The little one is with Ifan somewhere, so Ianto doesn't care about showing himself.

Colt looks at Tick. "What do you think?"

The Mohawked fighter looks at Ianto. Shrugs. "It's his funeral."

"You ever fought before?" Colt asks.

"Yeah." Ianto snorts "I'm here aren't I?"

Colt studies Ianto. Sees he's serious. Gives in. "This guy sign a waiver?"

"All good." Ianto laughs.

"What's your name?"

"Ianto."

"You get tuned up in here, it's on you, Ianto." Colt sneers as one of the other men slowly gets down from the caged ring his face changing as he looks closer at the man now approaching the cage to talk.

"Sure, no problem." Ianto answers "anyone hurt, they are asking for it."

"Come on in." Colt Boyd waves Ianto into the ring. Tick's entourage starts whispering amongst themselves. Snickering at what lays in wait for Ianto as the fallen sparring partner is helped out of the ring.

A TRAINER tapes Ianto's hands and gives him some MMA gloves. He slips them on, then at the sound of a BUZZER he starts moving toward Tick, who smirks at Ianto's aggression and then starts circling him. Ianto nails him with a front kick to the chest. Tick staggers back and shakes it off.

"Gonna be a hero? Alright" Tick laughs as Ianto cants his head, like a predator. He crouches down, gets serious. He throws a right. Blocked. A leg kick. Blocked.

Ianto snaps his head with a jab. Then he does it again. And again. Then he DECKS HIM with a hard right, sending Tick to the canvas to the shock of his entourage and Colt Boyd.

Fenroy looks up from his post and walks over to the ring. Within moments everyone in the gym stops what they're doing and watches as Ianto grabs the back of Tick's head, hauls it down, and launches knee after knee into his face.

Ianto starts throwing Tick around like a rag doll, striking him with vicious punches and kicks, as Fenroy pulls out his cell phone and starts filming the action. As Colt Boyd screams at Tick to cover up, Ianto shoves him against the ropes and blasts away.

Ianto continues to pound. It's a full-fledged beating going on in there. Finally, he crushes Tick with a vicious left hook and sends him sprawling through the ropes, UNCONSCIOUS.

SILENCE in the gym. What the hell just happened here? The entourage rushes to Tick's aid, but he's out cold. Colt Boyd looks on in disbelief as Ianto walks across the ring and approaches him. "You owe me two hundred bucks."

"Listen here you little fuck, don't know how you…" Colt says then suddenly swings for Ianto in a typical sneak attack.

There will not be a takedown. Ianto ducks a blow, and then levels Colt with a massive and brutal LEFT HOOK. The man's head snaps sideways, his front teeth go flying, and he does a face plant on to the canvas. It's over.

Ianto stands and stretches like he just warmed up and from over by the seat full of stunned watchers Fernroy starts to laugh softly. "Ianto Pendragon Jones. Holly fuck, you are still a scary little animal."

"I do not know who chose this intake but I think we need to let someone know that there are a lot of them going to scrub out before we are done." Ianto replied calmly "And if you will excise me … I am hungry!"

As Ianto left the room Fenroy turned to the stunned recruits and said softly "And now you've met the master of this house. Do NOT fuck with him again. He will kill you with his little finger. That is the Dragon!"

He was back.


	40. a name

Owen had given the boy a book of names, to Ianto's delight he saw it was Welsh names and he made a mental note to thank the man for that later. Now the little one sat in Jack's lap reading the book, his mouth moving silently as he tried to get the words right and Ianto knew there must be a phonic description for each name. Good. He would have wanted that while choosing one too.

Finally the boy looked up and said "Brac."

"Brac?"

"Yes. Like Brick-a-Brac. Grandy says Brick-a-Brac is needed to make a house a home. I will be the Brac to the bricks of this place" the boy nodded.

"And the meaning of the name?" Jack asked gently, his face showing open pride like he had somehow found the cure for cancer. Ianto's heart twisted with delight in the small scene of love.

"It means…. Free." The child said, then lit up "YES! Yes! Me!"

"Yes. It is already you, see? I said you would find yourself, your true self. There it is. You are free. You are Brac" Ianto nodded, as he accepted the name that sounded coarse and guttural. He hadn't known what he wanted for the child though, and it was not his name to choose. So … OK. Strong, barked name. Brac.

"Will you pummel someone today?" the child….er….Brac asked as he chewed his piece of toast from Jack's plate.

"I might shoot something instead" Ianto was amused by the little one's delight in watching the training.

"Well … I am tracking things and we need a meeting after breakfast" Toshiko cut in, her face blunt and devout of emotion which immediately told the team it was not a nice topic.

"Brac, maybe you can help Grady with the recruits then. There is a training exercise where they hang off the side of the wall and you throw things at them. Grandy?"

"YES! I've not thrown something in an age. Boy, you come with me and we can check your throwing arm!" Ifan nodded, also aware that something was not right out in the world but he was not really one to care about those things. All he needed and wanted here in this castle. In this room. Right?

After breakfast Brac eagerly ran alongside the wheelchair as he and Grandy talked, leaving the team to discuss whatever Tosh was displeased about, Eggsy leaning over the back of a chair as he remained with them, fast becoming part of the team it seems.

"Right. The virus. There was a patient admitted last night to the all night clinic complaining of a fever and chills. Heddlu had picked him up at a nightclub causing a problem with the punters, argumentative like drunk or drugged. Only when in the back of the van did they see he was not quite right. They isolated him at the clinic and…well … doesn't sound good. When he became violent they called Heddlu to take him back as they could not help him like that and they have him in a cell where he is apparently attacking anyone that tries to enter. They are checking him every hour and waiting for him to calm down but…"

"Each time they go in they are exposed" Ianto sighed "If it's OUR virus then…"

"Yeah. They then go out to the slide to talk to the public, other cops who wander the streets… it's airborne within … what. Fifteen minutes after the turn? Not sure if he has turned … might not even be the virus but the symptoms are…. Well … I am tracking the first symptoms but am not sure if he is already there or not."

"Owen, you and Toshiko go down there and find out. Take a dart gun, treat him like a wild animal and watch those teeth. One bite is fatal. Mask and gloves…. Be safe." Jack demanded "Ianto and I will try to back-trace his journey and see if we can work out where he came from. Gwen … witnesses. Go to the night club where he was picked up, give us something to follow."

"I will leave now, get a jump for you" Gwen rose then hesitated and Ianto knew why, smiling as he reached into his pocket.

"Need a ride missus?" he asked while dangling some keys, "Not a Torchwood issue but … I am sure you will not mind. Take that man of yours with you, might need some muscle to make them see you are not a wall flower."

"Ta" she grinned, walking off to find Rhys to take, Jack turning to look at Ianto with raised eyebrows.

"He is annoying the chef. Like … knife between the shoulder blades if he does not stop touching and tasting sort of annoying. Besides … she will stay out longer with him, maybe cool down a bit, she is so wound up." Ianto shrugged.

"Agreed" Jack nodded, then another thought "What did you give her?"

Ianto grinned as he shook his head, "Not telling you."

.

.

.

.

Gwen stood in the vehicle pool pointing the key and pressing as she turned slowly, then finally a BEEP BEEP and she gasped as the BMW winked at her.

"Christ … it's … look. Leather seats. Blimey… it's your colour love" Rhys spluttered as the bright red vehicle looked like it was covered in freshly poured paint, the wheels brand new and the entire thing screaming of wealth.

Gwen squealed with glee.

Rhys hoped she didn't' bloody ding it getting it out of the park.


	41. infestation

"So … CCTV has him arriving into the district from this road" Jack said as they roared along the country road, turning off the main drag and the last the cameras to head out towards the barrens.

"Great" Ianto sighed "road trip?"

"Well … there has to be somewhere out here he came from. Maybe a lab? A clinic?"

"A space ship? Your Anus?"

Jack glanced at Ianto and decided for humour in the face of a droll expression "Well … maybe they dumped him out in the barrens and he found his way back" Like a cat?"

"Or homing pigeon" Ianto said, his face changing, "Cariad, you might not be that far wrong. Look up there, that garage. Turn in, there are Heddlu there."

Jack swung in and they got out, approaching the nearest officer who did not see the TORCHWOOD insignia on the SUV, only the two men entering a crime scene "Fuck off, no rubbernecking."

"You fuck off" Jack replied without breaking stride while flicking his wallet open "no badge for you in a second laddie boy!"

"Laddie boy?" Ianto snorted softly "really sir?"

"Well … may be a bit distracted Ianto" Jack waved an arm, the chaos testimony to the struggle that had ensued.

They walked into the carnage, the car half on the hoist but leaning precariously to one side as the blood smeared on the far side still on the hoist showed something had hit it with great force, enough to not only move the vehicle but leave a large bloody dent. The cause of the dent was laying on the floor nearly, torn to pieces. The remains of overalls showing it had once been a man.

"Not enough to reanimate?" Jack guessed.

"so hungry, it ate him rather than have him join the collective" Ianto agreed "But… was he the only one here?"

"Three were working" a detective walked out of the office to look at them "Other two are unaccounted for."

'But let me guess, the blood is theirs too?" Jack grinned "Only one body but you suspect three victims? Enough carnage for three? Show us the other two sites."

The detective looked from Jack to Ianto and recognised the suited man's frown, straightening up and nodding "One in the office here, the other out in the store. Looks like all three were attacked in the same way, messy and vicious but only the one partially dismembered body."

"Devoured" Ianto corrected gently "Partially devoured. These people were attacked and one was eaten. The other two unfortunately are now infected with the same viral contagion and are loose to attack and infect too. Like … rabies."

"Shit. You are joking, right?"

"No. We need to know who they are, how fast they can travel and when this happened to work out the radius to hunt them in. If they get to civilisation, they will attack. It will spread. This is a priority one mission now detective. Tell your people, do not try to reason with them, do not approach, do not apprehend. If they see them … shoot them down. They are not human anymore. I am afraid you have mutated beings now that will only kill and create ore."

"Like zombies" the detective snorted with amusement "Pull the other one mate!"

"Sir, they have one under the water tower out in the west field. It's cornered." An officer ran towards them with glee "They say she's just a girl. There's six of them and just her."

"Christ" Jack spat and he and Ianto ran for the SUV

Just a girl.

They would try to wrestle her down, no matter what they said the idiots would try to cuff her themselves and in so doing let a being with the strength of ten men get hold of one of them.

Then another.

Then another.

Fuck.

.

.

.  
Jack drove through the fence not caring for the noise in Ianto's throat as the front grill complained, and then they were bouncing across the field heading for the distant windmill. They were too late, already too late and as they skidded to a dusty halt Ianto was already firing from the window.

Four zombies were racing towards them, their Heddlu uniforms torn and bloody as the 'just a girl' ran in the other direction.

Jack jumped out and started to chase her as Ianto slid out to stand and calmly gun down the officers. The Heddlu detective arrived and could only watch as one got to Ianto who shot it at point blank range, its head whipping back as it crumbled.

"NO!" the man cried out as one swung to him and Ianto sighed, shooting it from behind as hit was almost to the stunned detective, falling to snarl and snap at him with its spine severed.

Ianto calmly walked over and looked the detective in the eye "See? No recognition there. You are just meat. Just meat to it. It wants to eat you. If not eat, then infect. You become one. Want to go home and kiss your wife? Hold your children? Or go to bed feeling well only to wake wanting to eat her throat out?"

"Christ"

"We are out into the open. We are not infected, we are OK. Had they bitten us, had they gotten within range to share their breath with us … you would already be dead, my bullet already in your brain." Ianto said calmly as he looked around then started to walk on the direction Jack had run.

The detective looked at the thing that was trying to bite the ground in order to get to his foot. He grimaced with horror and brought his heel down on its head, crushing it and then he stepped back feeling ill.

"Christ"


	42. the car?

"Well?"

Ianto looked up from the file he was reading to find Jack standing there watching him.

"Well what?" he asked with surprise.

"Owen is still doing that muttering thing and I do not know what the hell is going on so … do you know?" Jack settled next to him, the emergency camp in turmoil as people moved about the bustle of a developing emergency.

"It's the same thing, different strain" Ianto finally said as he closed the file "Looks like it mutated. Or ... they released another version of it. Pure madness. Looks like there is no reasoning, no control whatsoever. These ones are insane with it, will attack anyone and anything, including one another. Unlike the ones released into the base, these have absolutely no cognitive control."

"Great" Jack sighed, "Tell me something good."

"Only passed thought bite. Not airborne. It's only a side-strain. Like a bi-product. Andy and th others are safe as it's only caught through the saliva, like bloody rabies. They released this to flush us out. Looks like we flinched. Right? Out we went, they saw us and saw that we flinched. They can't get in here, can't get to me but they know I will respond now." Ianto rubbed his face as he considered "You know … they don't know where I am, do they. Or they would be watching this place. They don't. They are doing this to try and find where we are. Where Brac is."

"Shit" Jack agreed "You're right. This is some sort of exercise to show their strength. Like a threat? Give him back or we release this again?"

"Only they fucked up because this strain … this strain has a cure" Ianto leaned back to smile softly, no humour in it. "This one is one we developed an anti-serum for and even tested. It works. They don't know, are not even close to developing their own anti-serum the idiots."

Jack knew without asking that Ianto had been the guinea pig, that clear in the proud stance so instead he asked "So … we inject tit into those going into the front lines and…"

"No. No, we don't have to" Ianto started to laugh softly now, a hollow sound, almost sad "we have developed it in mist form. Aerosol. We simply release a canister of anti-serum into the middle of a fray of them and they simply drop to the ground. Dead once more."

"You are shitting me" Owen said from across the way where he had been listening to them "Like… strings cut."

"Yeah. Idiots. Fucking…stupid …" Ianto rose and started to pace "They would kill people, turn them to simply piss me off and then … we turn them off. Who wins? No one. Still dead people everywhere!"

"Yes, but the point is … you will also show you have something else they don't. They will be left wondering what else you've got up your tailor-made sleeves" Jack pointed out "we can even insinuate we have a cure to the real thing. How would they know otherwise?"

"After all … Ianto has survived this right?" Toshiko agreed "Time we show him off in all his sickeningly healthy glory?"

"Yeah. Ianto? Care to go out for a meal at the Crow's Nest?" Jack asked with a cheeky grin "Dress nice now."

"Ah… not wanting to interrupt but … that gappy one just called" Eggsy said as he entered the conversation "Apparently she just screwed up the car."

"Of course she did" Ianto said without blinking.

"Backed into something and is going a bit spare in the shopping mall car park" Eggsy was grinning now.

"Gods" Ianto sighed "Come on then. What the hell did she back into?"

"A Fire Engine!" Eggsy was gleeful now, jigging on the balls of his feet "Apparently she slammed right nito it. Like … a huge red engine!"

Ianto looked over at Jack who shrugged knowing full well it was a very credible story. After all, this is the same woman who wrote off two of their SUVs within a six month period. Sure. Bang. Oops. Not that it mattered, he did give her one that was decommissioned after all.

"Brac?"

"With Grandy" Tosh said as they started for the car parking area "Apparently they are now at the knife throwing stage."

"Gods, hope he doesn't pierce anyone" Ianto groaned "I really hated that time I got that man's arse."

"Are you kidding? That was hilarious, my favourite memory of our indicting was you throwing that knife at another recruit and making him scream like that." Toshiko laughed "Was only a little blade too. Pussy."

"Yep. That name stuck, he was called Pussy until he scrubbed out. No way he could ever sit at the table with a name like that" Ianto sniffed, then grinned at her.

"You know… sometimes you are a very evil man Ianto Pendragon Jones" she laughed as she swung into the back seat in a fluid movement, Owen sighing softly as he watched then walked around to the other side of the SUV, clambering in like a spider monkey. He wished he could do that hero move. Maybe Ianto would teach him?

He really wanted to be able to look cool.

Just a bit.


	43. swim away

They travelled quickly without much conversation. None needed really as they each thought about what they might find when they got there. Checking ammo, tightening their anti-stab vests as Ianto, Toshiko and Eggsy simply shot their cuffs.

What they did not expect was the silence.

Jack pulled the SUV to a stop at the entrance and glanced over at Ianto who was leaning forward in the seat to peer out at the weird barren land. Jack whispered "Ianto?"

"I don't like this" Ianto said softly as Owen started to open his door and Ianto swing to bark at him "Close that door. NOW!"

Owen slammed it and it was like ringing a dinner bell.

They came from behind vehicles, under bushes and several from around the side of the building where they must have been plastered against the glass of the shopping mall. There were at least thirty and they were fast. Faster than the others and Ianto cursed softly under his breath as his eyes flowed over the incoming storm of hatred, the first one to hit the front of the SUV showed no sign of recognition and bounced back to slam in again without flinching, it's jaws latching onto a windscreen wiper.

"So … is this the one we have that gas canister cure thing for? Right? It is, right?" Owen asked as one came to the side door, it's tongue licking at the glass and leaving smears. Blood. Not from it … form whatever… OK… whoever… it had been eating.

"Nope" Ianto replied sagely "Their eyes are the wrong colour."

"Eyes?" Owen repeated leaning in close to see the whites of the eyes were yellow. Jaundiced like their renal system failed first. Clearly not the same blend. Breed. Whatever. "Right. Gotcha."

"Right" Ianto repeated then to everyone's horror he opened the door and slid out, closing it gently behind him and they watched with mouths falling open as he confidently walked amongst the things.

Zombies.

OK, Owen wins this one. They are Zombies.

Zombies that clearly recognise one of their own, those stopping to sniff Ianto as a dog would sniff another before dismissing him and moving on showing that whatever strain this was, he has had it. Immune. One of them … but not.

He got to the glass frontage of the mall and looked in, relieved to see Gwen standing there with a fire extinguisher in her hands and her face pale yet filled with determination.

"Is anyone bitten in there?" Ianto called out "The bite is a way to pass the contagion. These ones spit too, right?"

She nodded, stepping forward "Are you OK?"

"Fine. It's OK. They do not recognise me as food. Stay in there until we have cleared the parking lot OK? Keep everyone in the back of the store in case they find a way in while we are all distracted" Ianto called out to her then turned to look around himself, muttering "we can't use guns. A stray bullet shatters the glass and we are feeding them in there to the wolves. Literally."

"Agreed" Jack's voce purred in his ear "This is fucked up sideways."

"Swords?" another voice asked, her excitement clear in her upswing at the end of the word.

Jack was speechless in the SUV, turning to Toshiko who was on her knees, leaning over the back of the SUV seat to pull at a box as her arse wriggled. She pulled sheaths forward and Jack made a noise, reaching for one.

"Katana? Wow, this takes me back. We trained with these in the Academy. My ex-partner John was better than me though" Jack said then stopped talking as Toshiko pulled one out with jewels on the hilt. Clearly hers as she looked at it with glee.

"OK, if you can't swing a sword, stay in the vehicle" she said without looking at Owen, then added kindly "In case we need someone to drive it forward."

She slid out of the vehicle as well as Jack and Eggsy, Jack expertly throwing an unsheathed sword to the equally expert Ianto who dropped the knife he had been using to defend the glass entrance, his swings now broad as he cut a swath through the horde.

Of course they smelt Jack and the others … especially Jack who must have smelt as divine to them as he does to Ianto and Ianto took a movement to dwell on this, the blade in his hand dropping to let the blood on the blade drip on the concrete entranceway outside the doors.

Jack smelt like the most divine food from the Gods themselves. Not just to Ianto, clearly to those of his…ah…ilk?

Life.

He smelt like life.

Hmmmmm.

"Jack?" He called out "Turn and run to the left."

They followed, leaving Toshiko swinging at air and she straightened up to look over it Ianto, then she got it "JACK. HEAD FOR THE LAKE … THE LAKE OVER THE ROAD!"

Jack caught on, running across the road as the many still able to run followed with equal energy. Ducks flew in all directions, their cacophony of annoyance momentarily drowning out the moaning creatures following Jack. Ianto ran after them as Toshiko and Eggsy shrugged at one another then continued to cull those too damaged to follow, ensuring those inside the store could now exit.

Jack reached the lake and dove in without a second thought, the Zombies following and Ianto proved another theory he had been holding close to his chest.

They can't swim.

Or survive in water.

Apparently these things still breathe, although altered and animalistic, they were still partially alive. They drowned in a mass of limbs and snarling growls. Jack getting out and standing on the other side of the lake, watching as they poured in like rats chasing the pied piper.

Finally there was silence again.

Gwen knocked on the glass and opened her arms in silent question, Eggsy motioning for her to open the doors and they started to creep out into the carnage with wide eyes, some crying softly as they saw those they knew and loved cut to pieces.

Or worse … some were partially eaten too.

Owen was just plain tired now.


	44. loo paper?

Ianto was standing in the store as the people evacuated looking around with mild amusement and confusion. He called back over his shoulder "Gwen? Can you come here a sec?"

"Yes pet?"

"Gwen" he turned to face her, looking into her wide expressive eyes as he asked "I know it's probably a silly question but … what the hell is going on here?"

He motioned to the piles of produce in the middle of the aisle and the trolleys filled to the brim with supplies like they were about to circle the wagons.

"Panic buying. I tried to stop them, explain that it was isolated but for some reason they thought it was an apocalypse or something. Wanted to …well… gear up I guess" she shrugged "It came to blows with a few of them."

Eggsy was listening as he walked along the main walkway, looking down each aisle and he called back with open amusement "Hey, only aisle not touched is the one I would have gone for!"

"Alcohol?"

"Yeah, all still here. Has no one heard of ethanol?" Eggsy laughed "Hand wash, disinfectant, Molotov cocktails … sooo much you can do with really good vodka."

"Toilet paper" Ianto sighed "They went mad on toilet paper. They thought it was the end of the world and they mass snatched TP? I mean … does doodah really help if you are bleeding from a bite to the throat?"

"Well … there are some with sanitary pads" Gwen looked into one "And… oh. Really? No toothpaste or mouthwash. Looks like at the end of the world we will all stink. No soap, but there is hand wash… plenty of the antibacterial … but no shampoo either. God, talk about going back to the dark ages. Clean hands if nothing else."

"I really like this one full of microwave meals" Eggsy pointed "I mean .. if it was the end of the world how long before we lose power? What were they gonna do? Sit on them and hatch them like a fucking chicken?"

"Look, I don't know why they do half the shit they do, one guy was determined to take all of the pain killers like maybe he could use them as ammo? I don't know" she shrugged, looking around with equal annoyance.

"Well … I am not going to clean this up, that is for sure!" Ianto sniffed, then he turned to Jack who had entered the aisle to stand next to him, his face an open display of confusion as he stared at the trolleys.

It was not until they were back out in the car park, those milling about bagging up bodies, that Ianto started to laugh softly.

"Doodah. Doodah all the day" Ianto said as he shook his head, "So full of shit they are scared it will all come out when scared. Jesus. You know… if this is the reaction to a sudden apocalypse ya know we are all stuffed, right?"

"Apparently not as stuffed as the TP people" Owen said in a silly voice as they got into the SUV "Think their secret handshake is a butt bump?"

"Eeeeeewwww" Gwen giggled "Ianto, I am sorry about…"

They were lowly passing the fire engine, the pretty car lodged in the side of it as her voice petered out. Ianto didn't speak, merely turned his head to take in the full destruction as she grimaced then added "To tell the truth, they sort of drove into me. And really … they did act sort of weird when they got out."

"Weird how?" Ianto was interested now, "what did they do Gwen?"

"They didn't even look at me. I mean … bang, right? First thing you do is check one another but … they didn't even glance at me. Headed straight for the store. I was a little pissed and I yelled at them, made them pause, all except for one who kept going straight for the group of people talking by the trolleys."

"Right. So that's the start. Where he set off the virus? What did you do?"

"Ran for the store, told everyone to get inside and bolted the doors so they couldn't get in" she said calmly "I remembered what you aid about having connections. I didn't feel right. Nothing ws right, they had shoes on, not boots and the one who kept walking didn't even have a helmet on."

"Good spotting, well done" Ianto assured her "You did everything right. We are all good."

"So … this was to lure you out?" she asked.

"No, this was to start something. They were testing us out, to see if we wrre on to them or not. To them, you are an acceptable loss. If you failed to act, they at least pissed me off. Of course, they didn't count on you being Torchwood and almost as good as us" Ianto assured her "I am proud of you, your reactions were all on point."

"So what now?"

"Now we plan for war" Jack's voice was solemn and clear as he finally joined the conversation and Ianto nodded silently.

Nothing further to be said.

Bring it on bitches.


End file.
